Ever, Ever After
by brookedavis911
Summary: final part to my series! life is complicated but in the end is there a happy ending? "Both of you stop! I have no intention on divorcing Lucas whatsoever unless he wants to! And given the situation I would understand if he did”
1. happy

**Ever, Ever After**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke turned off the sink and placed her last dish into the dishwasher before wiping her heads off with a near dishtowel.

"Mama Caleb is beyin mean again!" Madison said running over to Brooke with her arms crossed over her chest and her face pouted. Brooke sighed and moved her bangs out of her face. She softly rubbed her swollen belly before picking up her 2 and a half-year-old daughter and placing her on the kitchen counter.

"What he doing now my little pumpkin?" Brooke asked playing along with Madison and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"He want give me the brush! I need to it ready to see daddy!" Madison pouted.

"Caleb Keith Scott you give me that brush right now!" Brooke yelled throughout the house. Caleb ran up to Brooke handing her the brush and two ponytails.

"Thank you … are you all packed up for the weekend?" Brooke asked as she grabbed the things from Caleb's hand.

"Yes" Caleb said and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me!?" Brooke asked angrily.

"Because mom I hate this! I hate having to go to a hotel every weekend and then comeback home!" Caleb said loudly and then sighed "I just don't understand why we have too" Caleb said and walked off. Brooke sighed and looked down at her feet. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Mama its ayright" Madison said and touched Brookes face with her soft tinny little hands.

"I know baby … I know" she said and kissed Madison's hand. Brooke brushed Madison's hair making two little pigtails with the hair Madison had. As she put the second ponytail on he walked in.

"He hasn't picked them up yet?" he asked and Brooke just shook her head as he walked up to her and gave her a small kiss before looking through the mail.

"Alright sweet heart your all ready why don't you go play," Brooke said giving her a small kiss and setting Madison back down onto the floor. Madison quickly ran off and Brooke just starred at him. He looked up at her curiously.

"What?" he asked

"Chase I am worried about the kids … they don't understand and they are just so confused … I actually think Caleb hates me!" Brooke said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Hey" chase said and placed the mail down walking over to Brooke and wiping the tear away. "It'll be okay … I promise" chase said and hugged Brooke. She took a deep breath and actually began to relax. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Alright ... kids lets go!" Brooke called out and they came running out as she opened the door.

"Hi" Lucas said looking at her sadly. He could see she had been crying.

"Hi" she said simply. "Alright you guys have fun and I'll see you in a couple days ok?" Brooke said giving them each a tight squeeze and kiss. "I love you," she said

"Hey cal … can you buckle in Maddie for me while I talk to your mom" Caleb rolled his eyes and took Madison's hand and walked to the car.

"Look can we talk?" Lucas asked. Brooke took a gulp.

"Can I help you?" chase said walking up behind Brooke to see Lucas.

"No" Lucas said coldly "I wanted to talk to my wife" Lucas spat and chase laughed coldly.

"You mean the wife that you soon wont have anymore" chase laughed.

"You know what …" Lucas began but Brooke cut him short.

"Both of you stop! I have no intention on divorcing Lucas whatsoever unless he wants to! And given the situation I would understand if he did" Brooke said sadly looking down.

"Brooke can I ask you something?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded "why is he in my house?" Lucas asked and Brooke sighed

"I came to check on her! Something you should try sometime" chase spat

"Both of you shut up!" Brooke yelled. "Chase just leave please," Brooke asked and chase sighed disappointedly before walking out.

"What do you want to talk about Luke?" Brooke asked once chase left.

"Listen I have been thinking a lot … I should have told you this a long time ago because it's the truth and it would have saved us a lot of trouble … basically Brooke I think I overreacted and I was wrong. I think that when the words came out of your mouth I was blinded and pissed off but then now I think of it and there could be millions of explanations." He said and took her hand in his as they looked into each other's eyes. He gulped.

"I miss you Brooke," he said and Brooke sighed, she had been doing that a lot lately "I will be here for you and the baby whether or not its mine." Lucas said and placed his other hand on her stomach.

"Lucas things are just so complicated right now … I am beyond stressed and that cant be good for the babies …" Brooke began but was cut off.

"Babies?" Lucas asked confused Brooke took a deep breath.

"Their twins" Brooke explained and Lucas was absolutely shocked.

"What I was saying is maybe I should just take a break from guy all together … lets just be friends for a while Luke at least until that babies are here" Brooke said placing her hand over he bump on her belly.

"Alright fine … look I am at the hotel down the street maybe you should stop by and we could all hang out … the kids are really confused and I think they would enjoy it … just as friends though" Lucas suggested and Brooke nodded.

"Sounds good … thank you Lucas" Brooke said and Lucas nodded with a smile before walking off. He turned around.

"Oh and Brooke well never be just friends." Lucas said before getting into his car and Brooke shut her door-frustrated cause she knew he was right. She walked over to the fridge and thought of the babies she was carrying. This pregnancy made her absolutely depressed. She felt as though the babies were burdens not gifts … even if she felt that way she knew she would love them no matter what. She picked out the double chocolate chunk ice cream and sat down on the couch thinking about how life cam to be this way … so complicated.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"_Hey get me a martini!" Brooke called out to the bartender happily and the man nodded taking her order._**

**"_You seem happy what's the occasion?" a man with dark hair she had never met before asked._**

**"_Well not that it's any of your business but life seems to be going pretty freaking fantastic! My job is great my kids are great and I love my husband … so I guess you could say the occasion is happiness" Brooke said and drank down the martini._**

_**The man laughed and put out his hand to shake. "I like you already my name is chase," he said and Brooke smiled shaking his hand**_

**"_Nice to meet you … Brooke Scott" she said shaking his hand. "So what's your occasion? I mean why are you here?" Brooke asked drinking down the last of the drink._**

**"_Just bored" he said simply._**

**"_Jeesh people who are bored are just boring people … maybe you should hang out with me and my friends" Brooke said writing down her house and cell phone number on a napkin and giving it to chase._**

**"_You give your number to strangers? Are you sure you can trust me?" chase asked and Brooke laughed_**

**"_I mean its not like we are ever going to date … I just thought I would spread the happiness. So you like books or basket ball?" Brooke asked _**

**"_Yea I like both." He stated simply._**

**"_Now see you just landed two new friends my husband and my "brother" broke said and chase nodded_**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That was the first time she ever met chase and now she regretted ever meeting him she just wished her life would go back to the way it used to be … _happy_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so you are probably way confused! Anyways don't worry all that will clear up in the next chapter … what do you think the situation is? Do you think Brooke could have possibly cheated on Lucas or do you think there is a different explanation? Please let me know what you think! Please keep reading it gets better I promise! But please review!**


	2. lucas scott

Authors note: ok I have to apologize and I know you guy are probably like 'enough with the apologies just get a freaking update on time!' and trust me I know how you feel. I missed writing but I had no computer for a while! But good news now that I have one you guys will be receiving updates regularly and on time! Thanks to everyone for you awesome reviews! I can't possibly make you understand how much they mean to me so please keep them up! Tell me what you want and how you feel about the story because that's what gets the next chapter up!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke looks in the car mirror on last time making sure she looked presentable. She couldn't believe how nervous she was it felt almost like a first date. They promised to play it only as friends tonight but what could she say? She was a girl and it was Lucas she had to impress him.

Brooke's hills clicked on the stairs as she made her way up. She fluffed her softly curled hair quickly, rubbed her belly, and whispered, "Wish me good luck" to her belly. She finally took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

He opened the door with a smile.

"Hey … I am really happy you came … uh … come on in," he said opening the door revealing the kids playing a board game on the floor.

"Hi momma!" Madison said happily getting up from her board game and hugging Brooke tightly.

"Hey pumpkin head" Brooke said kissing her forehead lightly before she ran back to play the game.

"Hi Caleb" Brooke said offering a smile.

Without looking up from the game he gave a quiet "hi" she felt a knot tighten in her stomach as she gulped, and looked down sadly.

Lucas noticed the tension between them.

"Hey kids you better clean up the game because dinner will be here soon" Lucas suggested. Brooke placed her purse on the hotel bed and took a seat.

"Oh but dad it was getting good!!" Caleb pouted.

"Put it away for now … maybe we can all play later," Lucas said and Caleb sighed as him and Madison cleaned up the game.

"So how have you been?" Lucas asked taking up the time he had to talk to her alone.

"I've been good … how have you been?" Brooke asked

"Good … I took the kids down to Nathan and Haley's this weekend." Lucas said and Brooke nodded moving her bangs softly away from her face.

"That's good" Brooke simply stated as she looked down at the hands she fidgeted with nervously.

"How are the babies?" Lucas asked

"They are doing good … really good actually I think they have wrestling matches in there sometimes" Brooke said with a small laugh and Lucas smiled at her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Foods here" Lucas said standing up to answer the door. Brooke sighed with relief and wiped her damp palms against her jeans.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas picked up the empty pizza box off the floor and threw it in the trashcan.

"Dada can we's play the game nows?" Madison asked with a smile.

"How can I resist that smile? Of course we can play" Lucas said and brought monopoly over to the circle they were all sitting in.

Brooke noticed that as the night went on the less nerve racking it felt.

"Beware I am good at this game!" Lucas boasted

"No I ams!" Madison said standing up and pointing at her self. It made Brooke laugh how big of an attitude Madison had.

"Alrighty then feisty! Ill play you for it" Lucas said as he handed out the money.

"Uhm excuse me! Who voted you banker?! I am ALWAYS banker!" Brooke said with her arm crossed her chest and Lucas laughed shaking his head in disbelief.

"I knew she got the attitude for you" Lucas said handing Brooke the fake different colored money. Brooke stuck her tongue out and handed out the money.

"ok are we ready?" Lucas asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "all right than me first" Lucas said and rolled the dice.

"1, 2, 3, 4, and 5" Lucas counted off the spaces. "I think I will buy Ms. Banker" Lucas said and Brooke handed him his card and ok his money with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

the night went on and Madison won monopoly … even if everyone let her win she still won. Brooke gave both of the kids' pecks on their foreheads as they slept soundly.

"sleep tight babies" she whispered looking at them with a smile before standing up looking at Lucas.

"ill walk you out?" Lucas asked politely and Brooke nodded. Lucas slid the door key into his pocket before opening the door for Brooke and following her out. Lucas quietly closed the door so he wouldn't wake the kids.

"so tonight was a raging party" Lucas stated and they both shared a small laugh.

"no … it was great Luke … thank you for inviting me" she said with a smile and then there was just a silence where both of them looked down at the floor nervously.

"well I guess I better go … bye Luke" she said and began to walk off. She made her way down the stairs and Lucas watched her every move.

"Brooke wait!" he called out just before she reached her car. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and made his way to her.

"what is it Luke?" she asked confused.

Out of breath he said "look Brooke … I don't want to fight with you but I just … I just cant let you leave before …." He stopped himself

"before what Luke?" Brooke asked looking at him curiously

"I want answers Brooke" he said truthfully. "I've sat up every night since we split up trying to think of what could have happened that night … what went on … all these questions go on in my mind and they drive me crazy Brooke!" Lucas explained and Brooke sighed leaning against the car.

"I don't know how to answer you Luke … I don't even know what went on and believe me Lucas those questions haunt me day and night too! I beat myself up trying to remember and grasp what went on … but I am just as clueless as you" Brooke explained

Lucas nodded disappointed.

"can I be honest with you Brooke?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded

"always" she said with a small smile.

"I hate him … chase. I hate everything about him. I hate that we ever met him. I hate that he cares for you and he's there for you. And I hate that those babies could be his … but what I really hate is that he broke us apart and now are kids and are whole family is lost!" Lucas said with such a great amount of anger in his voice.

Brooke gulped.

"can I be honest with you Luke?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded.

"always." He said

"me too." Brooke said.

Silence. Dead silence.

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth debating in his head. He decided he would do it, he thought it was best. Lucas stopped pacing and looked up at Brooke into her eyes. He slowly walked up to her. Getting closer and closer and closer until they could feel each other's hot breath on one another.

He looked her deep in her eyes and their hearts beating rapidly. He slid his hand on her waist pinning her against the car and kissing her. And REALLY kissing her he used every emotion he had in him: anger, sadness, want, and the list goes on. He let his hands move up and slipping under her shirt as he softly rubbed her swollen belly.

He finally released from the kiss after air was an issue. He still had her pinned against the car and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"wow" Brooke breathed hard with the little breath she had. She lightly touched her still tingling red lips as if shocked they had just kissed.

"I'm sorry Brooke … are you mad?" Lucas asked still against her.

"no … no … uhm … wow" she said speechlessly. "I'm not mad" she simply stated. He rested her hands on his hard chest

"but I should probably go" Brooke said and Lucas nodded understanding and getting off of her. He walked always and Brooke placed her key into the car door.

"Lucas!" she called and he turned around to see her running towards him and giving him on last kiss.

"ill see you soon" she said walking away and getting into her car. Lucas smiled.

Brooke took a deep breath and smiled widely as she turned the car engine on.

_Lucas Scott_


	3. chase adams

**Authors note: thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter! can you believe its actually on time? **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good morning" chase said as he sat down beside Brooke who was sleeping. She softly opened her eyes and she was shocked to see chase sitting beside her. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Chase …What are you doing here?" she asked quickly standing up and wrapping her self in her robe.

"I brought you breakfast" he said handing her a bag with a bagel in it. "You know your eating for two now" he said smiling.

"Thank you" Brooke said with a small smile.

"So where were you last night?" chase asked and Brooke looked at him confused. "I came over last night and you weren't here," he explained.

"Oh uhm … I was with Lucas and the kids actually," Brooke said and chase nodded smiling.

"I see," he said standing up. "So I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight, …" Chase said

"Oh … well actually I was thinking about staying in and watching a couple movies and reading … you know just relax" Brooke explained.

"That sounds great … I would like to join you if you don't mind … ill make dinner" Chase said. Brooke sighed.

"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with that … and _we'll_ make dinner" Brooke said. She really just wanted a night alone but she had been meaning to talk to Chase and she figured tonight would be a perfect night to do that.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke spent the day alone cleaning, reading, and keeping her self busy. Then Chase showed up with supplies to make dinner and the fun would begin.

"Chase can I ask you something?" Brooke said as she chopped the onions into small pieces.

"Sure" he said looking up at her and stirring the contents in the pan in front of him.

"Do … do" Brooke took a deep breath before continuing "do you remember anything at all from … _that night_" she said and chase sighed.

"Brooke I already told you … I have no idea what happened … I could tell you what I think happened and what I hope happened but I don't think you would like that.

"No … no I want to know" Brooke assured him as she poured the onions into the sauce.

"Are you sure?" chase asked and Brooke nodded with a small smile.

"Ok" he said and gulped "I think we both were really, really drunk and our feelings stared coming out and we just couldn't help it" chase said

"But chase when it happened I didn't have feelings for you … we were just friends" Brooke said honestly.

"Are you sure about that? I mean I know that I started having feelings for you … as a matter of fact I had feelings for you for a long time" chase admitted and Brooke thought about it. The truth was she didn't know if she did have feelings for chase. He was a sweet guy and she even had to admit it.

"I don't know" Brooke said leaning against the counter and crossing her arms across her chest. She had a deep look of thought on her face and chase noticed it.

"Look Brooke don't think about it tonight ok? You're brooding and you kind of look like Lucas" he said and laughed a little

"I know but I cant stop thinking about it chase! To be honest I don't think I would ever cheat on Lucas wasted or not … something else happened that night and I don't know what it was … that kills me" Brooke said.

"Here" chase said and let her taste the food. "Good?" he asked and Brooke nodded.

"Brooke I know its hard and I know you want to remember what happened and maybe it'll come back … maybe it wont" chase said

"Chase all I'm saying is if you know anything or remember anything … ever … just please tell me" Brooke said.

Chase gulped before he said the next thing. "Why? For Lucas?" he asked and Brooke sighed.

"Honestly …" She said and took a deep breath "yea for Lucas … and for me and for my family. Chase life would be easier if I knew what happened that night I would actually have an explanation." She explained and chase nodded as if he under stood.

"Ok I'll let you know" chase promised with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was a funny movie," Brooke said with a final laugh.

"You know that Elf is actually one of my favorites" chase said and Brooke nodded as she picked up the bowl of popcorn and placing it in the kitchen.

"I'm not surprised," she said

"Christmas is a favorite holiday too … what are you going to do for Christmas this year anyway?" chase asked.

"I'm not sure yet … hopefully be a family again" Brooke said sadly.

"With Lucas" chase said as Brooke looked at her watch

"Oh wow it got late" Brooke changed the subject looking at her watch surprised.

"Brooke its 9 … if you wanted me to leave you could just say so you don't have to make up a lame excuse like 'it got late'" chase said with a laugh. Brooke shook her head no.

"No … no its not that … its just when I'm pregnant I go to bed early" Brooke explained and chase nodded.

"Its okay I should get going anyway" he said and put his jacket on. "You know Brooke its no secret that you want to be with Lucas but can you ever picture yourself with me? I mean if these babies are mine I will want a part in their lives … I think its time to stop beating around the bush and time to think about what's ahead for you … or possibly even us" chase said as he dug his hands deep into his pockets. He slowly walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye Brooke" he said and turned around to open the door. When he opened the door Brooke and chase were both surprised to see Lucas and the kids.

"Lucas." Chase said and Lucas said nothing as chase left.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke said happily surprised and hugged the kids.

"Madison got a little home sick," Lucas said simply.

"Oh. Well I wouldn't want to cut your guys' fun short … why don't you stay and hang out with the kids Luke?" Brooke suggested and the kid's eyes lit up.

"Yea daddy!" the kids said happily together.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded with a smile.

"I think we would all like that," she said

"Ok" Lucas said and nodded.

"Why don't you guys go into some jammys and ill pop in a movie or something?" Brooke said and the kids ran off together.

"So chase was over?" Lucas asked.

"Yea we talked." She explained and he nodded. Brooke slowly walked up to him and tried to give him a small kiss but Lucas turned away.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Don't kiss me after you just kissed that filth" Lucas said coldly and Brooke sighed.

"One step forward, two steps back," she whispered to her self.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke carried Madison to bed as Caleb walked himself to bed. After tucking in the kids Brooke came back out to find Lucas on the couch drinking a beer.

"Can we talk?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded "outside?" Brooke asked pointing to the door. Lucas stood up and they walked out together. Lucas sat in the chair drinking his beer and looking out into the distance. Brooke sighed. She didn't know what to say and if she should be the first to speak.

"I didn't kiss him," Brooke said and Lucas laughed dryly as if saying "unbelievable" as he took a swig of the beer.

"Well I didn't!" she defended.

"Brooke how can you say that when I watched you kiss him with my own eyes?!" Lucas asked standing up and raising his voice.

"No you didn't see me kiss him you saw him kiss me!" she pointed out and Lucas laughed again

"Is that supposed to make it any better?!" LLucasasked angrily.

"Yes" she said. "Look I didn't want to kiss him" Brooke started but was cut off.

"Then why did you!?" Lucas asked and Brooke sighed.

"I don't know! Ok he was asking me questions like what am I going to do if the baby was his and if I could picture us together and so it just happened!" Brooke said honestly.

"What are you going to do Brooke?" he asked looking her in her eyes.

"I don't know Lucas" Brooke said and sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Brooke I think you _need _to know" Lucas said and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Lucas I am not giving up on us if there is no reason too … I _really, really _want to be with you" she said honestly.

"I want to be with you two but honestly Brooke if those babies are his its going to really hard to do that considering I hate the son of a bitch … I mean honestly do you remember the night you told me you were pregnant?" Lucas asked.

Flash back

_**Brooke and chase walked into the house nervously.**_

"_**Hi pretty girl … where have you been?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arm around her in a hug. "Hey Chase" Lucas said.**_

"_**We need to talk Luke" Brooke said and bit her lip nervously. She could feel the tears forming up in her eyes.**_

"_**Ok?" Lucas said confused.**_

"_**Can we sit?" Brooke asked and they all sat on the couch. Brooke felt the tear slip down her cheek and she quickly wiped it.**_

"_**Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked worried.**_

"_**Lucas I'm pregnant," she said looking up at him into her eyes.**_

"_**Ok so what's so sad about that?" Lucas asked still confused "that's great news" **_

"_**How can I say this?" Brooke asked and looked over at chase. She had to tell Lucas. She gulped and continued. "I've been keeping something from you Luke … remember a couple of months ago when I didn't come home from the bar with Haley?" Brooke asked.**_

"_**Yea?" Lucas said urging her to continue. **_

"_**I woke up that morning next to chase in a bed … naked" Brooke said and she felt the tears fall quickly down her face one after another.**_

"_**What?" Lucas asked shocked and stood up angrily. She immediately noticed his tightly clutched fist and the redness in his face. "Are you trying to tell me that this ass whole could be that father of that kid?" Lucas asked angrily.**_

"_**Yes … but Luke I don't even remember what happened that night … what if nothing happened or it isn't what were thinking?" Brooke said**_

"_**Brooke you were naked in bed with a guy that pretty much spells out what went down right there!" Lucas said angrily. "I have to leave! Ill get my stuff tomorrow!" Lucas said angrily and began to walk off**_

"_**Come on Luke give her a chance." Chase said in defense.**_

"_**Shut the fuck up man!" Lucas said and punched chase in the face. "Ass whole!" **_

End.

"I remember" Brooke said and looked down.

"How about we … try to be a family," Brooke said and Lucas looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"Like why don't you move back in?" Brooke asked.

"Do you have feelings for chase Brooke?" Lucas asked

"No! At least not how I feel about you" Brooke answered quickly.

"Do you want me to move back in?" Lucas asked

"Please?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded.

"Alright … well give it a try," Lucas agreed.

Brooke smiled and wrapped her sweater around her tightly it was really starting to get cold. Lucas noticed she was cold. He laughed and walked over to her wrapping her in a warm hug.

"What are you laughing about?" Brooke asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Nothing I just find it funny how somehow you can make it so easy for me to forgive you … if it were anybody else I would have had the divorce papers laid out on the table. I mean for all I know your drunken ass cheated on …" Lucas said and Brooke didn't want to ruin the moment so she squeezed her arms out and pulled him into a kiss.


	4. things are looking up

**Authors note: thank you to everyone out there who is reading and thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Your reviews mean so much to me … I love hearing you thoughts and wants! If you're not reviewing and are reading please try reviewing I would love to hear from you! Be sure to check out individual thank yous at the end of the story! Thanks again!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke woke up with a groan and rubbing her eyes as she stretched out on her bed. She could hear voices floating through the house. She rolled out of bed and wrapped her robe around her before going down stairs to see what was going on.

"Is it good?" Brooke heard Lucas ask

"Yummys daddy!" Madison said taking in a spoonful of breakfast and smiling.

"I see the party has started without me" Brooke said and poured her self some orange juice.

"You looked like you were having a good sleep so we decided not to wake you" Lucas explained as he placed some bacon, pancakes, and potatoes on a plate for Brooke.

"Well thank you," she said with a smile as she took the plate from Lucas and had a seat beside Caleb at the table.

"You have everything ready for school?" Brooke asked looking down at Caleb.

"Yes" he groaned, "I wish I didn't have to go," he admitted.

"Sorry kiddo you have no choice" Brooke said with a smile and ran her fingers softly through Caleb's hair.

"Mamma what's are we do?" Madison asked looking up at Brooke with a big smile.

"Actually I am going to see aunt Haley today baby … were going to the mall" Brooke explained and took a bite of her breakfast.

"Do I go?" Madison asked.

"Yes Madi … you and baby Jamie are going" Brooke replied with a smile.

"Why are you guys going to the mall?" Lucas asked

"I don't know" Brooke said and shrugged "Haley called last night saying she wanted a girls day out," Brooke explained

"Are you guys getting back together?" Caleb asked.

"Uhm…" both of them stuttered looking at him. Then they looked at each other blankly.

"Uhm …Were not too sure about that yet buddy," Lucas explained.

"When will you be sure about it because I really would just wish all your drama would be over" Caleb said and Brooke and Lucas looked at him shocked as he got up and walked up stairs.

"Look at our eight year old kid telling us how it is" Brooke said standing up laughing as she put her plate in the sink.

"Yea" Lucas said and sighed

"Mamma I think caeb is mad!" Madison said with a smart smirk on her face.

"No he's just confused baby," Brooke said picking Madison up from her seat. "Lets get you ready for a fun day" she said carrying Madison up the stairs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke picked up the item of clothing, looked it up and down and placed it back on the rack.

"So how have you and Luke been?" Haley asked

"Fine" Brooke said and shrugged as she pushed the stroller to the next rack.

"Just fine?" Haley asked again curiously.

"Haley do you know something?" Brooke asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Ok fine … Rachel drove by your house yesterday and she saw you and Luke well as she put it "making out" and I want details" Haley said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh so that's why you wanted a girls day out!" Brooke said and laughed.

"Maybe … so are you going to tell me or what?" Haley asked

Brooke took a deep breath. "Yes we did kiss … about a million times this weekend" Brooke said with a smile "and to say the least they were amazing! … But the best part is he's back home" Brooke explained. For some reason she couldn't stop smiling.

"Wait what? He moved back in?!" Haley asked surprised.

"Yes he did … I convinced him while having an argument with him" Brooke said with a giggle.

"What were you arguing about?" Haley asked.

"He saw me and chase kissing" Brooke said and he smiles stopped.

"What!? Brooke Davis I am disappointed in you!" Haley said and slapped Brooke on the arm.

"Jee wiz hales!" Brooke said and rubbed her arm in pain "if you would let me finish … he kissed me and I think the kiss actually made me realize that's its Luke and only Lucas that I love" Brooke said and sighed.

"Well good … I never like chase anyway!" Haley assured Brooke.

"Really and why is that?" Brooke asked looking at her curiously.

"Because he seemed like trouble from the moment I met him! I knew he had feelings for you Brooke I could just see it in his eyes … honestly I think he got you drunk and took advantage of you that night!" Haley said.

"Oh stop it!" Brooke said shocked by what Haley said.

"Well come on Brooke when you think about it anything is possible … he could have drugged you and raped you for all we know … I mean we only knew him a couple of weeks before this happened… I'm sorry Brooke I don't mean to put thoughts in your head but I can't stop thinking that he is trouble and I think it's my duty as you BFF to let you know how I feel and …" Haley babbled but Brooke stopped her.

"Hales your rambling as always! Relax girl! … Look I know you are just being a good friend but I really don't think chase is like that," Brooke said.

"If you say so …" Haley said and Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled at Haley. She loved her best friend

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked down stairs to answer the door. He opened the door and laughed dryly.

"You know you have a lot of nerve showing up here" Lucas said and laughed dryly

"I could say the same to you" chase said Lucas could feel himself already burning up and he gritted his teeth and felt every muscle in his body tighten. "WHAT are you doing here anyway?" chase asked and let himself into the house. He looked around for Brooke as Lucas shut and locked the door.

"Brooke asked me to move back in." Lucas said simply.

"Figures" chase said and shrugged. It was quiet for a moment while they glared at each other.

"I really hate you, you know that?" Lucas asked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yea I know" chase said and smiled with that stupid smirk Lucas hated.

"Your lucky I don't kick your ass right here right now … I know you know what went on that night and your keeping something from me and Brooke I'm going to do you a favor actually … I will give you five seconds to tell me what it is you know" Lucas said

"5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …" Lucas counted down.

"Lucas save your breath … I don't know what happened that night … but I do know those kids are mine and Brooke will be to" chase said as he passed Lucas to walk out the door. Lucas grabbed chases arm angrily and turned him around throwing his best punch he could at chases face.

"God that felt good" Lucas said and rubbed his hand in pain.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey were home," Brooke yelled through the house as she walked in kicking the door shut because her hands were full with bags.

She walked into the family room and found Lucas sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his hand. She looked at him with worry and confusion; he just gave her a small smile.

"Oh my god" she gasped. "What did you do?" Brooke sad dropping her things and sitting beside Lucas on the couch.

Lucas laughed a little "punched chase" he said simply.

"What?" Brooke asked shocked.

"He came by here a little while ago and he made some smart ass remark so I punched him" Lucas said with a shrug.

"Oh I'm sorry Luke … I'll talk to him," Brooke said and Lucas shook his head.

"No … that's the last thing I ever want you to do" Lucas said and Brooke smiled.

"I missed talking to you," she said simply.

"Yea I missed it too," Lucas agreed. "So where's Madison?" Lucas asked

"She ran upstairs with this Barbie I got her" Brooke said with a small chuckle.

"Oh I see … so what else did you get besides Barbie's?" Lucas asked and nodded towards the bags.

"Baby stuff, maternity clothes, you know what I usually get when I'm getting fat" Brooke said and shrugged.

"Your not fat your pregnant and a very beautiful pregnant woman at that" Lucas said

"You have to say that Luke … you love me" Brooke said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I still like it when you say it though"

"I better go pick up Caleb" Brooke said and gave Lucas kiss on the cheek before leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Band forever- hey thanks for the reviews! I am so happy that you are still reading and I am hoping that you are enjoying it even if it isn't as good as it could be … I am hoping the story will come together by the end so wish me luck! I missed replying to your reviews! Let me begin by saying I so agree I was pissed too when he called Peyton pretty girl! I mean the one thing we had left that was ours! Ugh I swear I hate mark some days! I am so scared for Sam and I really hope Brooke finds her and soon! Owen is a jerk its official! Oh and Jamie was adorable in his talent show! I still am wondering if Peyton has cancer … do you know? Anyways thanks so much and please review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks you so much for the review! I am so happy you are still reading! I know the story is all confusing right now but I promise it will come together at the end! Thanks again and please review!**

**BRUCAS1- thanks so very much for the review! So happy you are reading and I am hoping you like it lol. Really I don't know either what went on that night with chase and Brooke yet … I promise it will come together soon though so continue reading and please review!**

**Flipflopgal- hi! Thanks so much for still reading! Thank you for your review and I promise you will know what happened that night soon! Thanks again and please review!**

**Tanya2byour21- hi! Thanks for still reading and thank you so much for reviewing … so Brooke met chase on e night and he became friends with her and Lucas and the rest of the one tree hill clan … I promise it will all make 100% sense soon … or at least I hope. Thanks again and please review!**

**Kma487- thanks you so much for your review! It makes me so happy to hear you like my stories! I will definitely keep your thoughts and suggestions in mind! Thanks so much again and feel free to leave me more suggestions and reviews!**

**Pink5288- hello! Thanks for reading the story and reviewing! I don't even know what happened yet! Loll you'll find out soon though so please keep reading! Thanks and please leave a review!**

**Etfanalltheway- hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry I didn't reply sooner … life has been super busy! Anyways thanks so much … and to be honest I don't know what happened with Brooke and chase either yet! But I promise you'll know soon! Thanks and please review!**


	5. pictures of us

**Authors note: hello! Hope every one had a great thanksgiving and stuffed yourselves lol also I am so happy to hear from you all so keep up the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into the house after dropping off Caleb at school. He came into the TV room and found Brooke in her pajamas, with a box of tissues beside her, her legs crossed, and looking at a photo album as she circled around the empty space on her finger where her wedding band used to lie. He looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked walking towards her. She shut the album and pushed it aside.

"Oh … I didn't hear you come in," she said not answering the question.

"I didn't want to wake up Madison … that girl loves her sleep and if she doesn't get a good amount of it the day is just not a good one for her or anyone else" Lucas said and laughed. "So what were you doing?" he asked again.

"Nothing … I was just looking through some old memories" Brooke said standing up and placing the photo albums back in their place.

"Ok" Lucas said and gave her a suspicious look. "I'm just not going to ask anymore questions" he said and decided not to read too much onto it.

"Good because I have to go to the market" Brooke said grabbing her purse.

"Mama me wants to go" Madison hurrying down stairs barley awake in her footie pajamas holding tightly onto what was now her purple monkey. Brooke smiled.

"I like that idea … why don't we all go together" Lucas said picking up Madison and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright fine … you better go get ready though" Brooke said looking at Madison.

"Ill go get her dressed" Lucas said and Brooke laughed.

"Puh- lease … leave it to the experts" Brooke said taking Madison and walking back upstairs "you are getting big little one" she said and kissed Madison.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sugar … check" Lucas said and placed the sugar in the basket as Brooke checked it off the list.

"Ok you get lunch meat and I will be getting the fruit" Brooke said pointing over towards the fruit and Lucas nodded.

"Alright … ill race you belly head" Lucas said to Madison.

"I'm not a welly head dada! You are" Madison said and crossed her arms across her chest before speeding her little legs down the aisle.

"Hey no cheating!" Lucas said chasing after her and Brooke smiled.

"The biggest kid I have ever seen" she said and laughed, walking over to the fruit.

Brooke grabbed a bunch of bananas and placed them in a bag and she felt arms wrap warmly around her waist.

"That was fast" she said before turning around "chase?!" she said shocked.

"Who else would it be?" he said with a chuckle.

"Uhm…" Brooke stuttered she didn't know what to do or say. She just slowly backed up and bumped into the shopping cart. She placed the bananas in the cart.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I was just picking up a couple things" chase said showing her his little carry basket filled with home supplies. "I saw you and I couldn't help myself." He said getting closer to her and cornering her in between the oranges and apples. She gulped nervously and looked around anywhere other than at him. He dipped down and she could feel his hot breath …She knew he wanted a kiss. Suddenly she felt a breeze and it wasn't uncomfortable and nervous anymore.

Lucas had pulled chase off of her.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked crossing his arms cross his chest firmly.

"I should have known you'd be here" chase said and laughed. "Why'd you bring him along _babe_" chase said looking over at Brooke. Brooke quickly grabbed Madison and held her close.

Lucas felt himself getting angry. He couldn't control himself. He threw yet another punch at chase, which caused him to fall on, the banana stand and all the fruit fell on them as they fought.

"Sock it to him dada!" Madison cheered.

Everything else in the world you pronounce wrong but that you get right, unbelievable" Brooke said placing Madison in the cart. And bending over pulling Lucas off of chase a man who worked there helped.

Brooke got in-between them keeping them apart.

"Both of you cut it out!" Brooke yelled " chase go and pay for your stuff, when your done get into your car and go to my house … Lucas you come with me!" Brooke said and stormed off into line to pay for her items.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke, Lucas, and chase walked into the house. Brooke dropped Madison of with Haley.

"Sit!" Brooke ordered pointing at chairs on opposite ends of the room. "This has got to stop! I am pregnant you ass holes! Let me make it very clear that you two being complete and utter dicks to each other does not help the stress situation!"

"Also what were you thinking fighting in front of my little girl?! She is going to think what you are doing is ok and its not!" Brooke said pointing her finger at them.

Brooke took a deep breath and paced through the room as Lucas and chase sat there like two young children getting scolded by their mother.

"I don't have the time or strength to be your mother … I am not your mother Lucas I am your wife … I am not your mother chase, hell I don't even know what I am to you!" Brooke sighed and sat down resting her head in her hands.

"Ok listen" she said looking up at them. "I have been thinking and I actually think I have come to a decision … one of you is not going to be happy but you're going to have to either be a man about it or get the hell out of here without saying one word to me … understood?" Brooke asked and they nodded looking her in the eyes.

"I want to …" she began and gulped before continuing, "I want to be with Lucas whether or not these babies are his." Brooke said and it was quiet. Chase and Lucas both looked at her dumbfounded

"Chase, Lucas and me have been through way too much to give up on this marriage ... and I am going to be honest with you, I just don't feel the same way about you. There's nothing … no butterflies, no spark, just nothing… you're a great guy and an amazing friend" Brooke said.

Chase clutched his fist and stood up. "So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"No where … you will make a great boyfriend and even husband for someone one day and I am sorry but that girl just isn't me. If these babies are yours you will be nothing but their dad … we will figure out custody arrangements later on and if these babies are Lucas' I want nothing to do with you" Brooke said and gulped nervously and with fear. He said nothing; he just walked out of their house angrily slamming the door behind him. Brooke shut her eyes tightly and sighed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded.

"I never wanted anything else" Brooke confessed and Lucas stood up wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead softly.

"Good" he said and breathed in that sweet scent from her and sighed happily.

"Your just lucky I own a multi-million dollar company and you are a best selling offer because other wise we would be pretty much broke paying for all those bruised up fruit." Brooke said and they both laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into the bedroom again finding Brooke on the bed in her pajamas, with a box of tissues beside her, her legs crossed, and looking at a photo album as she circled around the empty space on her finger where her wedding band used to lie.

"Ok now you are just creeping me out … what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. She shut the album and sucked up the tears that were about to fall.

"Nothing" she said and smiled.

"Tell me Brooke" he said and rubbed her led softly. "You know you can tell me anything" he assured her with a soft and warm smile.

"Its nothing really, its just after you left that day I started going through all these albums and memories of us when we were young and getting married … when we were happy" she said. "I hadn't done it in a while so I decided to give it a look." Brooke explained.

"You don't have to look at those anymore" Lucas said as he stood up grabbing the albums and putting the in their rightful cabinet. "I won't go anywhere I promise" Lucas said sitting down with her again and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Really?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He nodded and kissed her again

"As a matter of fact lets make it official," he said standing up and pulling something out of his pajama pocket. "Brooke Davis will you be Mrs. Lucas Scott again?" he asked holding out her wedding band in front of her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I will" she said not able to control her huge smile.

"Good" Lucas smiled placing the ring on her finger, kissing her hand, and finally kissing her lips.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Long live BRUCAS- hi! Thank you so very much for your review! Its great to hear what you think and your opinion I always have it on my mind while writing the story! To be honest I don't even know what went on with Brooke and chase that night yet! Lol well see! Thanks again and please continue to review!**

**Tanya2byour21- thank you so much for your review! I have heard of the DNA testing but cant it hurt the baby? Ill definitely keep it in mind though and look for it throughout the story! I am also happy to hear you like that Lucas punched chase … I didn't realize it but I actually think he has punched him in almost every chapter including this one lol … well thanks again and please review!**

**BandLforever- thanks to you my lover lol! Jk jk well let me begin by saying THANK YOU!!!! Thank you so much you always review and I always look forward to it! You let me rant about my craziness with one tree hill and everything else out there so thanks! Also I heard Peyton might loose the baby which is kind of good kind of bad good: less pucas in this world bad: might actually bring more lovey dovey pucas. I am so very upset with one tree hill right now! Anyways thanks again and hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so very much for reviewing I am really happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Oh and trust me I don't like chase either! Lol thanks again and please review!**


	6. loved

**Authors note: well thank you to everyone for your awesome … I actually wanted to know if anyone has read twilight? I love reading and everyone loves this book let me know if I should read it please? Oh and I have to thank tanya2byour21 for this chapter so thanks for your idea! Oh by the way next chapter there will be someone returning to the story who do you think it is? Other than that Christmas is coming soon and I cannot wait! Thanks again and enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Congratulations Mrs. Scott it seems today is about week 27" the doctor said walking in looking at her chart with a smile.

"I know … I have been keeping track," Brooke said with her chin held high and a huge smile on her face.

"Well then lets get started … you can go ahead and lay back," the doctor said and Brooke got comfortable lying down and resting her head lightly against the pillow. "So have you been experiencing anything strange or different?" the doctor asked getting her supplies ready for the ultrasound.

"Nope … just getting fatter by the minute" Brooke said and sighed looking down at her belly and rubbing it lightly.

"That's good" the doctor said with a slight laugh "alright lets see what going on in there" she said rubbing the cold jelly along Brookes swollen abdomen.

Brooke observed the screens carefully.

"All right Brooke watch closely and you will actually be able to see you babies blink" the doctor said pointing to the screen. Brooke concentrated very closely.

"Wow" Brooke gasped "even after seeing these ultra sounds about a million times it always gets to me" Brooke said starring at the screen

"Would you like to know the sex now?" the doctor asked looking at her with a smile. Brooke thought and debated in her mind for a second.

"Maybe I should know" Brooke said and the doctor nodded.

"Here is your son who is about 1 pound 5 ounces and here … well here is your daughter 1 pound 13 ounces" the doctor explained as she pointed to the screen.

"Two and there a boy and a girl?" Brooke asked looking at the doctor shocked. "Wow I am going to end up having a family like the Brady bunch" Brooke said and laughed in disbelief.

"Would you like a picture?" the doctor asked

"Always" Brooke replied with a smile.

"Oh Brooke I am supposed to ask you something else … I know its none of my business but I understand the DNA of these babies are unknown … how would you feel about DNA testing during the pregnancy?" the doctor asked and Brooke looked at her totally shocked.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into Nathan and Haley's home finding Haley in the kitchen feeding Jamie.

"Hey how did it go?" Haley asked as she watched Brooke walk in sitting own on a bar stool and sighing.

"I take that as it didn't go well? Is there something wrong?" Haley asked worried.

"No" Brooke said with a serious look of thought written all over her face.

"Brooke what's up?" Haley asked

"They want me to take a DNA test," Brooke said simply.

"Who? Lucas and chase?" Haley asked and Brooke shook her head.

"No … the doctors or ultrasound technician what ever you want to call 'em." Brooke sighed.

"That actually seems like it could fix a lot of your problems" Haley said honestly.

"That's what I thought at first … but then I started thinking what if we find out its chases babies? That could cause a lot of problems and things are just going so well with Luke I really don't want to ruin them Haley" Brooke said and Haley nodded understanding. Brooke groaned.

"Why is life so damn complicated?" Brooke asked and through her head back stressfully.

"Can this DNA test harm the babies?" Haley asked.

"Yes … another reason I don't want to do it thank you … I am already paranoid enough I don't think I need another reason to worry" Brooke admitted.

"Brooke I think this is something you have to talk to Lucas about" Haley said honestly.

"Thank you Mrs. duh!" Brooke said and groaned again and Haley shrugged.

"Oh!" Brooke exclaimed happily "good news … I am having a boy and a girl!" Brooke said happily and Haley's mouth dropped.

"Wow … you got seriously lucky … one of each! Aww the brucas family is too cute!" Haley awed and Brooke giggled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Madison ran through the door as Brooke followed dragging herself in and softly shutting the door behind her.

"Hey how did it go?" Lucas asked pausing the video game him and Caleb were playing. Caleb sighed and walked up stairs to his room. Brooke placed her purse on the coffee table and sunk into the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked looking at her worried. Brooke sat up in her chair.

"Everything is fine but we need to talk" Brooke said and Lucas nodded sitting down on the couch beside Brooke.

"The doctor wants me to think about having a DNA test during the pregnancy" Brooke said looking at Lucas. Lucas took a deep breath and sat up.

"Do you want me to have the test?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke it doesn't matter what I want … this is your decision to make. We obviously know these babies are definitely yours." Lucas said

"But Lucas do you want me to have the test? Do you want to know now or when the babies are born? Ill do whatever you want Luke" Brooke assured him as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

Lucas took and deep breath and the exhaled it. "Brooke listen to me … its up to you … you'll make the right decision no matter what it is." Lucas said giving her a small smile

"But Luke cant you just tell me what you're thinking … cant you just explain what is going on in that head of yours" Brooke asked. He looked her in the eyes and nodded with a small smile. He stood up walking towards the kitchen and Brooke followed. She sat and she watched him get a bottle of water, taking a sip before beginning.

"Ok" he sighed "honestly Brooke … part of me wants you to take the test because I really just wish I could if these babies are mine or not" he explained and Brooke looked down at her hands sadly and she nodded her head understanding what he meant.

"But …" he continued "but there is this other part of me that doesn't want you to take the test because I don't want anything at all to happen to you or the babies also it doesn't matter if the babies are mine or not because no matter what I will love them the same" he finished and Brooke looked up at him with a smile.

"So I am letting you decide Brooke" Lucas explained and Brooke nodded and stood up walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug. He rubbed her back and smiled looking down at her face against his hard warm chest.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into the bathroom and she removed her items of clothing one at a time. She looked at her growing belly and smiled before turning on the shower to let it warm up.

This was the time that got to clear her head a purely just think. She thought about Lucas. She smiled to herself as she remembered that ever since that day she met him in high school she couldn't get her mind off of him. Luke and her kids had been the things she had thought about ever since she could remember.

She stepped into the shower and dipped her face in a handful of hot water rubbing it against the soft skin of her face.

She looked at herself through the clear glass shower doors in the mirror and immediately noticed she was getting bigger. She sighed it was the one thing she dreaded about pregnancy but she was sure when she met her two rays of sunshine it would be worth the weight gain.

She again thought about Lucas as she squirted shampoo into her hand. She had made up her mind that she was married to the greatest guy EVER and she would never let him go! She loved everything about him. She loved the little things like his blonde locks, his deep blue emotional eyes, the way he kissed her forehead lightly, his warm hugs, and even the way he simply looked at her.

Then there was the big things like fact that he could get deep and have a REAL conversation and that (even after what she may or may have not done) he loved and trusted her enough to let her make this decision.

Then suddenly the decision pooped into her mind again. She had not idea what she would do she debated in her mind the pros and cons of the idea.

After she was complete she got out of the shower wrapping the towel that barley completely covered and walked across the hall and into her and Luke's bedroom. As she expected Lucas was sitting in the bed in his pajamas reading … as always. Brooke smiled at him and walked into their closet throwing on one of Lucas' big t-shirts. She walked over to her vanity running her brush through her hair a good couple of times before she laid down beside Lucas and rested her wet head on his chest closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat.

"I know they are yours," she said simply not even opening her eyes. He put his book down and looked down at her smooth clean fresh face.

"Really how?" he asked.

"I just do … you know what they say … mothers instinct," she said letting the ends of her lip curl into a proud smile.

"Yea" he said looking down at her.

"I have news," she said standing up to grab something. She handed him the ultra sound picture. And laid back down in her previous place.

"What's the news?" Lucas asked as he studied the picture.

"A boy and a girl" Brooke said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked shocked. "Did you have mothers instinct about that too?" he asked hoping she would say yes giving him a bigger chance the babies were his.

"It ran through my mind" Brooke admitted. She gulped "I'm not doing it" Brooke said send Lucas looked down at her confused. "The test I mean … its just I was thinking in the shower and if the test hurt or killed one or both babies I would beat myself over it and I couldn't take loosing another baby" Brooke admitted

"Okay" he smiling down at her. She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" Brooke asked "your okay with it?" she asked.

"Absolutely." He said simply.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he laughed.

"Yes … I am positive" he assured her and she smiled giving him a kiss.

"Thank you" she said lying back down listening to his heartbeat.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BandLforever-excuse me for making this short but I am in a hurry I have church in a little bit but let me begin like always by saying thank you! I love the way you think *wink * … maybe me and you could just fly to Wilmington and change everything that's going on … well have Jake come back and make Peyton and Jake move to china making it the brucas show! Yay! Thanks again and please review**

**Tayna2byour21- hi! Let me begin by saying thank you lots! Your suggestion got a chapter out lol … I researched and I couldn't find the DNA test with the swabs sadly I only found the one I had heard of … by the way young and the restless and bold and the beautiful are like my moms favorite soaps! Lol well thanks again and please review**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks for your review! Its great hearing from you … I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.**

**Long Live BRUCAS- hey! Thanks so much for your review I am super happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Oh and well see if chase stays away but I doubt it lol thanks again and please review!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so much for your review! The due date is coming so well know soon lol. Thanks again and please leave a review!**


	7. merry christmas

**Authors note:** **okay I really owe you the entire biggest apology ever! I haven't updated in like 2 weeks and I am so sorry. Its just I think we all know that the whole lot of pucas and lack of brucas is pulling my inspiration way down. I just got a review and it really gave me an inspiration for writing a chapter so I think if you could please just keep up the reviews it would be awesome! Thank you and merry Christmas!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"… Turkey: check, stuffing: check, cranberry sauce: check, mashed potatoes: check" Brooke said looking down the long list of foods. "I think that's everything" Brooke sighed looking at her counter filled with holiday foods waiting to be cooked.

"Wow" Haley sighed "I can't believe you are really going to host Christmas this year" Haley said honestly.

"Me either to be white honest" Brooke said opening the fridge and grabbing a handful of carrots and celery.

"Can I ask why you want to?" Haley asked

Brooke took a deep breath before giving Haley the same speech she gave to Lucas last night. "Well, I was actually looking through some pictures last night and there was an album of Karen … likes mom. Well she is just like this super woman and I wanted to give super woman a try. Also it just sounded like fun." Brooke said and got ready to tell Haley the part she had told Lucas just yet.

"I also invited chase" she said and turned back around to the fridge even though she didn't need anything.

"Oh my god!" Haley yelled walking over to Brooke.

"Are you stupid Brooke? Why did you do that? Things are going so well with you and Lucas and now this is just going to screw it all up!" Haley rambled.

"I know Haley, trust me I know … its just I was thinking all night last night and …"

"And?" Haley egged on.

"I just think if these babies are his then we are going to have to start getting used to him being around" Brooke said as she chopped vegetables.

Haley sighed "that's true" she agreed half-heartedly.

"What did Luke say about this brilliant idea?" Haley asked popping a piece of carrot in her mouth.

"I haven't told him yet," Brooke said not looking up at her face.

"Oh my god!" Haley yelled in shock.

"I know, I know! I am going to tell him tonight … you know your not really helping by eating all the carrots! Get your ass to work" Brooke said and Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes in disbelief before going over to prepare the cranberry sauce.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke placed the final thing on the table, the turkey. She looked at her perfectly set table with a proud smile.

"Mmm everything looks great" Lucas said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her growing belly. Brooke smiled as he inhaled the smell of her hair and kissed the top of her head. She turned around in his arms so she could face him. She looked him up and down.

"_You_ look great" she said and he smiled.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," he said giving her a kiss.

She suddenly got serious.

"Luke can we talk really quick?" Brooke asked looking him in the eyes.

"Of course" he said

"Come on" she said leading him up stairs and into their room. They both sat on the bed and Brooke took a deep breath as Lucas looked at her curiously.

"Okay so let me warn you … you're going to get mad but before you freak out let me explain." Brooke said and Lucas nodded.

"Okay?" he said curiously.

"I invited chase," she said and suddenly Lucas got uncomfortable in his seat and clutched his fist.

"Look Luke … if these babies are his we are going to have to learn to be around him … I don't want to see you guys fighting every time you're in the same room" she explained and sighed.

"I am not asking you to be best friends with him … as a matter of fact I don't even care if you two are enemies. All I want is some effort if not for me for the kids" Brooke said and stood up.

Lucas clenched his jaw and stood up. Taking a deep breathe and saying, "fine, I will try … but if this night ends badly it is your fault" Lucas said and Brooke let the ends of her mouth turn up into a smile. Then the doorbell rang and Brooke slipped her hand into his and walked downstairs with him to greet their guests.

After Lucas and Brooke greeted everyone they all sat at the table getting ready to eat dinner.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Amanda, Jamie, Caleb, Madison, Rachel, Owen, and chase all sat at the table with their glasses filled and waiting for Lucas to begin his toast. Lucas stood up and Brooke looked at him with a smile and then stole a glance at a very unhappy looking chase. She gulped and tried to look on this positively.

"Okay …It has been a VERY long year" Lucas began emphasizing very. "And I can't believe it is the end of another year. I think we can all say we have been through our fare share of trials … but I think tonight is the night to our minds off of our battles and just a big group of happy family and friends … so here is to very merry Christmas and another long year to come" Lucas said lifting his glass and cheering along everyone at the table.

Everyone passed along the food with smiles and placing food on their plates before eating together.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Pwesant time mama!!!" Madison exclaimed running immediately over to the tree and grabbing the ones she knew were hers.

Brooke smiled and walked over running her fingers softly through her baby's silky brown hair and sitting cris-cross-applesauce beside Madison on the floor. Brooke grabbed the present Madison had in her hand.

"Relax monkey … before you open your present we have to pass out all the presents." Brooke said and grabbed a couple of bags and wrapped boxes.

"Ok …Haley here you go …Madison …Nathan …Lucas" Brooke said and continued to pass out all of the presents.

"Sweet!" Caleb gasped at his Christmas present from Brooke and Lucas. It was his own personal gym bag. Inside of the gym bag was a basketball autographed by Michael Jordan, a jersey, a towel, a water bottle and all the basics for basketball.

"So cool!" he said still in shock.

"You like it?" Lucas asked smiling at Caleb's expression.

"Like it? … I love it! How in the world did you get Michael Jordan to autograph this?!" Caleb asked still in total shock.

"Your mom bought it online" Lucas explained and Caleb looked up at Brooke with a huge smile

"Thank you so much mom" Caleb said and Brooke nodded

"Anything for my baby boy." Brooke assured him.

"Wook caweb … mamma and dada got me a dolly" Madison said showing off her brand new doll that she hugged tightly and kissed the top of its head which made Brooke smile. She actually believed this Christmas would turn out better than she planned.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone opened all of their gifts and had been relaxing in the living room talking while the fire that Lucas lit warmed up the room.

"So do you think we have room for desert now?" Brooke asked and passed out plates filled with pies and other sweets.

"I have to hand it to ya Brookie you did a lot better than I expected for this dinner" Rachel admitted

"Well thanks … I guess" Brooke said and laughed taking her seat next to Lucas again. Lucas said up rubbing her thigh and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Brooke smiled in the moment but her smiled quickly faded once she saw chases expression on his face and she was suddenly glad that the kids were upstairs nowhere around them.

"Yeah … you did great Brooke" chase complimented. Brooke swallowed hoping this would go any further than a compliment,

"Maybe you could cook like this for me one day" chase made his smart remark and Brooke felt Lucas tense up beside her as the room went quite and eyes went from Lucas to chase, Lucas to chase.

Brooke turned and looked at Lucas. Seeing he was very close to flipping out and she rubbed his back helping his anger where off.

"Sorry chase …Shell be busy doing that and a few other things with me" Lucas assured him and gave Brooke a peck as the room oohed and awed. Brooke knew this couldn't get any better

"I wouldn't be to sure of that now Lucas … I am pretty sure we have gone farther than you two ever did … I mean they are twins" chase said giving Brooke a wink. Brooke quickly turned around trying to hold Lucas back but she was too late, they were already hurling at each other. She grabbed a stack of paper plates and smacked them each on the head with it while they threw punches at each other.

"Stop it! It is Christmas! Chase gets out!" Brooke ordered, "And Lucas sit down! What is wrong with you two?! I mean really chase you cant try to be a nice guy instead of an ass hole for one damn night! Especially on Christmas! I tried and I am _done_ I let you into my home and I gave you a chance … many chances as a matter of fact but every time you fail to give an effort! So if you cant grow a pair and act like a god damned human being just leave!" Brooke scolded … again.

Chase barged out of the house and Brooke barged upstairs leaving a very awkward silent room.

"Well the pumpkin buy is good" Haley said with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke placed all her presents that belonged in her room in their rightful places. Lucas walked up behind her rubbing her shoulders and Brooke relaxed letting a breath escape. Lucas kissed down her neck and shoulders.

"Thank you" she sighed

"For what?" he asked

"Everything … this right now feels amazing" Brooke said and turned around to face him "and you really did try tonight which really means a lot" Brooke said with a small smile but disappointment of the night in her eyes.

"Anything for you" he said and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Hey" he said and lifted her head softly with his index finger. "Tonight was beautiful" he assured her.

"You think?" Brooke asked

"I know" he said and gave her another kiss.

"Hey by the way you never noticed I didn't get you a present" Lucas pointed out and walked over to his nightstand. Brook stood there and bit her fingernail childishly letting a smirk show on her face.

"Actually I did … so what did you get me?" Brooke asked sheepishly.

"Well the kids picked it out" Lucas said carrying a long black velvet box with a red bow over to her and placing it softly in her palms. Brooke bit her lips nervously and opened it slowly gasping at what she saw. With was a silver necklace holding a heart covered in diamonds.

"Its beautiful" she said looking up at him her eyes bright with happy tears.

"Good" Lucas said taking the necklace and placing it around her neck. Brooke let her finger softly glide along the heart shape as she looked at the necklace in the mirror.

"Say" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what we haven't done in a while?" Brooke asked eyeballing him promiscuously.

"Well someone is in the Christmas spirit" Lucas said and laughed.

"Yes I am" Brooke admitted running her fingers through his and kissing him anxiously.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (Btw I will have a new chapter up very soon I promise!!! Sorry no personal thank yous but it is 5 am and Christmas so I have to go to bed! Tomarrow is big day filled of cooking for me to do lol)**


	8. beginging of closure

**Authors note: SO SORRY FOR THE SERIOUSLY LATE UPDATE! okay so I am finally on vacation and I get to do what I love WRITE ABOUT BRUCAS! So happy to be back and I hope you like the chapter! Also I am so sorry this chapter is super late but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into the house and into the kitchen where her family was eating their breakfast. She sat down at her regular seat and ran through the envelopes, seperating bills from junk.

Madison tapped Caleb on the shoulder and pointed at Brooke with her perfect dimpled smile.

"Yook cayeb momma is wearing her neckece" Madison said.

Caleb nodded and smiled taking another bite of his food. Brooke looked up happily at her kids.

"Yes I am … and I love it" she said and touched the heart shaped jewelry around her neck. She opened up a letter without knowing it but just doing it by instinct she opened up the folded paper and couldn't believe what she saw. Her mouth almost hit the floor.

_**A wonderful way to begin**_

_**A full and happy year!**_

_**Please join us At the wedding of Ms. Peyton sawyer**_

_**And**_

_**Mr. Jake Jagelski On Saturday**_

_**January the first**_

_**At four o' clock**_

Lucas looked at her with worry.

"Brooke what is it? Is everything okay?" Lucas asked

"Uhm … uhm … yeah I think so … I … I just cant believe my eyes. She is doing it, she has actually done it" Brooke said not looking at Lucas but still looking blankly at the invitation.

"Let me see" Lucas said putting his hand out for the invitation because he was clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Peyton has moved on" Brooke said and handed Lucas the paper. Lucas' face then looked just like Brookes previous expression.

"No way" he gasped looking at the paper as his lip curled up into a smile.

Brooke laughed hysterically and Lucas, Caleb, and Madison all looked at her like she was crazy.

She caught her breath before explaining, "our life is unbelievable … the New Year hasn't even started and we are already having a crazy new year"

"You got that right," Lucas said placing the paper down and taking a deep breath.

"Looks like we have a road trip to savannah" Brooke said taking a big gulp of water.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stood and watched as Lucas placed their entire luggage into the trunk. Lucas looked up at her with curious eyes as he placed another case into the back.

"What?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Nothing I was just watching you" she said simply shrugging as she walked over toward him. "You know I am having second thoughts about going to this wedding … you know how it works as soon as she sees you working it she gets all excited" Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Working it?" Lucas asked with cocked eyebrows and a smile on his face.

"Well you know what I mean … you aren't the worst thing to look at" Brooke explained playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter … I am taken" Lucas assured her giving her a small kiss.

"Ugh" Caleb said as he walked out with Madison following slowly behind "why are we even going to this stupid thing anyway?" Caleb asked irritated.

"Because Caleb it is the polite thing to do," Brooke explained as she buckled Madison in the car seat. Caleb walked up to Brooke and Brooke lifted him seating him in the car. "And maybe because mommy is just a little noise" Brooke mumbled quickly.

Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Mom you know I can get into the car on my own right?" Caleb asked

"I know but that doesn't matter to me because you are still my baby" Brooke said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting into the car.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow" Brooke gasped in shock as the walked into the church. It was beautiful. Flowers and candles lit everywhere.

"Pretty" Madison said as Lucas held her up.

"Pretty is right" Brooke agreed.

"I know you" a man with brown small curls said pointing and Lucas and Brooke. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other curiously, neither of them new this man.

"Brooke and Lucas right?" he asked. Brooke and Lucas nodded shaking his hand.

"I am Jake … Peyton's well husband in a few minutes" he said with a small chuckle.

"Right" Brooke said with a smile "well is nice to meet you" Brooke assured him.

"Its nice to meet you … I have heard a lot of crazy stories about you and Peyton" Jake said with a small laugh. Brooke eyes widened.

"Really?" Brooke asked now curious. She was sure Peyton made her look like the villain in these stories.

"Yes and she has told me a lot about Lucas too … I am really happy to meet you guys … she speaks of you very highly" Jake assured them. Lucas and Brooke both looked completely shocked.

"Well you guys better find a seat," he said before walking away. Brooke took a deep breath before walking and taking a seat in the church. Lucas sat besides her holding her hand knowing her suspicion already.

"This is bizarre … I could swear I am either dreaming, high, or crazy," Brooke said and Lucas laughed at how serious she was. Lucas quickly shut his mouth as the music began for the wedding.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Lucas arrived a little late to the reception because Lucas had gotten lost but still when they arrived the reception was without doubt just as beautiful as the wedding. Brooke still had a shocked look on her face as she took a seat along with her family at their table.

"Brooke" Lucas said loudly and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Snap out of it you are starting to freak out the kids" Lucas said looking at Madison's worried face.

"I'm sorry… its just this is like completely crazy I feel like I am dreaming … no that doesn't even meet I _this_ wouldn't even happen in my wildest dreams. Peyton's life seems to be well … perfect" Brooke said as she struggled to say the last word.

It was truly hard for Brooke to say it knowing that her life was not perfect at this moment in time. As a matter of fact Brooke life was almost never perfect. It honestly hurt Brooke to know that the one person who caused her the absolute most pain in her life was well _perfectly happy_.

"It is pretty crazy I will agree with you there." Lucas said taking a sip of water.

"Daddy I needs to go estroom" Madison said looking up at Lucas with pleading eyes.

"Me too" Caleb said getting up.

"Ill be back" Lucas assured Brooke giving her a kiss on the forehead. Brooke smiled but as soon as Lucas was go she massaged her temples and leaned forward with her elbows on the table as if she was in deep thought.

"What did I do that was so bad? Why the hell is my life so … so … so filled with misery?" Brooke whispered to herself and she was shocked when she felt a finger tap her shoulder she quickly turned around and saw a smiling Peyton.

"Hello" Peyton said "do you mind if I sit?" she asked.

"No" Brooke assured her "please do" she said point her hand to Lucas' seat.

"I am really glad you guys came Brooke" Peyton admitted and Brooke took a big gulp from her water glass. Brooke nodded with a small smiled.

"So how did you meet him?" Brooke asked looking at Jake who was talking with some friends.

"Actually at a college … yeah I decided to go to school," Peyton said with a small laugh

"How are the kids?" Brooke asked remembering the former children she once knew.

"Really good … they love Jake and Jake loves them," Peyton said a smile playing all over her face.

"And how are _you?_" Brooke asked

"Happy." She said "I actually owe that completely to you" Peyton said and Brooke looked at her shocked.

"How?" she asked

"Well when I left tree hill I let the kids stay with a good friend of mine and I … I … I checked my self into a actual Looney bin" Peyton said and laughed "you and Lucas really opened my eyes … I was crazy, insane, sick in the head … whatever way you want to describe it, I knew had problems so I fixed them." Peyton said and placed her hand on Brookes hand

"Thank you" she said "and I am so sorry for everything I put you and your family through," Peyton said and Brooke looked deep into Peyton's eyes and could actually see truth in them.

"Wow" Brooke said and took a deep breath "you are forgiven Peyton" Brooke said not believing what she just said.

"Uhm … hi Peyton" Lucas said and Brooke turned around to see Lucas and her kids behind her.

"Hello Lucas … its nice to see you again" Peyton said giving Lucas a hug and Brooke felt herself tense up scared still of Peyton's feelings for Lucas.

"Its nice to see you" Lucas said hugging her back.

"Well I should really get back to the wedding … but thanks again and please enjoy you" Peyton said and walked away over to Jake.

"Wow this is unbelievable" Brooke gasped as if she was truly in a dream

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat back in the car on the way home. She rested her feet on the dashboard and let her hair down and sighed in relief.

"You seem to be feeling a little better," Lucas said looking at Brooke. Brooke looked at him and smiled.

"I kind of do feel better" Brooke admitted

"Why only kind of?" Lucas asked

"Well I still don't get how Peyton's life turned out better than mine … I mean really what did I do that was so bad for karma to bit me in the ass so hard" brook said and shrugged.

"I don't think it was karma I just think life … or god or whatever deals you a hand of situations and you have to deal with them … trust me Peyton will get her share soon" Lucas assured her

"Yea I am sure you are right" Brooke sighed

"So what made you snap out of it?" Lucas asked

"Me and Peyton got closure … she apologized and she is married and happy … so we got closure and now today is the begging of closure," Brooke said happily

"Just the beginning?" Lucas asked

"Yeah" Brooke said, "Today was Peyton … next is chase," she said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Taynya2byour21- hello! Thank so much for your review! I am so sorry I haven't updated lately I am starting to loose my faith in brucas. Anyways back to your review … I really wish I could just run him over with a big yellow bus but I cant lol. Thanks again and please keep up the reviews!**

**Long Live BRUCAS- hi! Thank you so very much for your review! Also I am so, so, so, sorry for the late update … its just I have lost my faith in brucas lately but hopefully it will come back soon. Ok so back to your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this chapter too! Please let me know and review!**

**Flipflopgal- hello! Let me being by saying sorry for the lack of updates you and everyone else are probably so annoyed with me and again I am sorry! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you liked this chapter as well! Please let me know in a review!**

**Cheerandbrood323- hi! Thanks so very much for your review and I also wanted to say I was seriously sorry for my lack of updates! I am hoping to get to write more often but its hard when life is so busy and there is like no brucas whatsoever on one tree hill. Anyways I hope you can forgive me. Oh and trust me I share your hate for chase I think I am counting the seconds I boot him off ha! Well thanks again and please review**

**Onetreehillgirl006- wow! I haven't heard from you in a while I was actually thinking about you a while ago … I was wondering if you were still reading! I could actually understand if you weren't still reading I mean it takes me FOREVER to get a chapter out you are probably so annoyed! So sorry I am really hoping to get to write more often its just hard because life is busy right now and when I have the opportunity to write I think about brucas and I get totally upset because stupid mark literally took brucas away from us! Whatever! Anyways thanks so much for your review and to answer your questions yes I actually do purposely do not capitalize his name because I seriously hate him and cant wait to get rid of him and it is actually unknown what really went on with Brooke and chase but you will find out soon! **


	9. weird

**Authors note: for some reason that I do not know I am actually pretty darn proud of this chapter! To let me know I am not completely crazy and that this chapter did not completely suck ass please leave review! Oh and thank you all so much for understanding the reason for all my lack of updates! I hope you all keep on reading and loving the story! Thanks again!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Of all things in the world you are craving a strawberry lemonade from star bucks?" he asked opening the door for her to walk in.

"I don't know why ok? This stuff just happens" Brooke said getting in line and fidgeting with the money in her hand.

"I know, I know … I still love you," he said wrapping his arms around her belly that held two babies 32 weeks old. He took in the feeling of her being in his arms and the smell of the strawberry scent in her hair and he smiled loving the way it made him feel.

"Were next," Brooke said tapping his hands waking him up from his thoughts. He softly released his hold around her that securely held her. He slipped his hand into hers walking up to the register. She ordered her lemonade and then waited for her order to be ready and for them to call her name.

"Well, well … looks like it really is a small world" Brooke and Lucas heard a familiar voice say with a chuckle. She quickly looked over to see who it was and sighed in disappointment.

"You know coffee really isn't good for _our_ babies" Chase said looking down at her belly and the arms Lucas held around it. Brooke could feel the tension in Lucas' body as he held her.

"First of all I am having strawberry lemonade … and _the_ babies will love it" Brooke assured and corrected him.

"I see" Chase said nodding in approval with that priceless stupid smirk on his face. "So … its been a while since I have seen you two" chase said starting small talk.

"Yeah we haven't seen each other since the Christmas from hell you created" Brooke said and laughed dryly rolling her eyes not believing how chase had acted.

"Oh right … sorry about that" he said looking down and digging his hands into his pockets. "I really am sorry … I would actually like to explain myself to you _alone_ sometime" he said placing his hand lightly on her arm and looking up at Lucas while saying alone. Brooke tensed up at the feel of his touch. The touch that was once a just friends touch and was now something much more deep and intense.

"Keep your hands off my wife" Lucas warned through gritted teeth while giving chase a deathly glare.

Chase laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said holding his hand up in defense. "I really did mean that though," he said looking at Brooke serious again. Brooke gulped nodding.

"I actually need to talk to you too," Brooke said nodding in agreement.

Lucas looked down at her upset.

"Brooke" the woman at the counter called out reading the name on the cup. Brooke walked up to the counter grabbing the drink.

"Bye" she said to chase taking Lucas' hand and walking out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked quickly into the house and Brooke followed slowly after while drinking her lemonade. She had a confused look on her face.

"Jeesh Luke get your panties out of their bunch!" Brooke said irritated.

"My panties are not in a bunch," Lucas argued.

"Oh please Luke … I know when you are pissed off" Brooke said rolling her eyes and sitting down beside him on the couch. "What's wrong?" she asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew.

He sighed "nothing" he said shaking his head to snap him out of it.

"Tell me" Brooke said laying her hand on his thigh and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Its just … well what the hell is it exactly you have to talk to him about?" Lucas asked angrily and Brooke laughed.

"Closure, remember?" Brooke asked and Lucas sighed.

"Right … I just really hate that guy" Lucas admitted.

"Yeah I know" Brooke sighed giving him a small kiss just as his cell phone rang.

He sighed.

"I am so sorry but I have to take this" Lucas said and Brooke nodded giving him a small smile and another kiss before he left upstairs to answer it.

"Its ok" she assured him giving him another peck before he stood up and answered the phone walking up stairs.

Brooke sat back on the sofa grabbing a magazine and opening it so she could read it. Her mind and full attention quickly ignored the magazine and drifted elsewhere. Her eyes were on the magazine but she was not reading or even giving any of her real attention to the magazine for that matter.

She wondered if agreeing to see chase was a huge mistake or if she was right to do it. She wondered what she was going to say to him. How everything was going to go down. Part of her was really proud of her self for being so brave and the other half of her was terrified that this was the stupidest idea ever and she would end up regretting it.

As a matter of fact she was pretty sure she would forget this stupid idea if it wasn't for how great she felt about the way things went with her and Peyton.

"Brooke! Brooooooke!" Lucas called out her name over and over and when she still didn't snap out of her daydreaming Lucas snapped in her face. He laughed when she woke up and shook her head shocked by how deep in thought she was.

"Sorry" she laughed "my mind is in other places now of days" Brooke explained.

"Trust me I noticed" he said and sat back down next to Brooke. "What were you thinking about anyways?" he asked and Brooke gulped and took a deep breath looking him in his deep blue gorgeous eyes.

"Just wondering if trying to get closure with chase is a bad idea … I mean I think it would be great of we actually got closure the way me and Peyton did I am just afraid it will all turn out bad and instead of getting what I want ill get the complete opposite" Brooke babbled on and when finished sighed. Lucas laughed.

"Relax Brooke … don't hurt yourself." He chuckled "look… I promise everything will turn out right in the end"

"Ok" Brooke nodded "I trust you" she said giving him a smile.

"Listen I hate to ruin the moment but there's some bad news" he said "this pisses me off too but I really have no choice in the matter" Lucas explained.

Brooke took a deep breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have to go to California for a couple days. It's for work and I don't know all the details but they say it's urgent and …" Lucas said before Brooke cut him off placing her finger softly on his lips to shut him up.

"You mean to tell me you are leaving me alone with _Chase?" _Brooke asked in a disgusted voice "are you kidding me? This is going to be hell!" Brooke sighed.

"I am sorry Brooke … trust me if I had a choice I would be with you here. Listen ill make sure Nathan and Haley take care of you" he promised.

"Its okay Luke … I understand, I mean I still wish you didn't have to go … but I know everything will turn out right in the end … I mean you promised after all, plus I know just the guy who can watch over me and I should go warn him right now!" Brooke said and placed a small light kiss on his lips.

"Who is this guy?" Lucas asked suspiciously and standing up watching her strap her purse on her shoulder.

"Bye Luke" Brooke said running out the door knowing exactly who Lucas was thinking about.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked across the dying grass and towards her designation. She looked up and softly smiled. Tears softly filled her eyes and she immediately sucked them up and giving her best smile. She softly set her flowers on his gravestone.

"Hi daddy" she said softly and gulped before continuing. "I know I haven't been by in a while and I am really sorry for that" she apologized and she took a seat beside the gravestone resting her head on it as if it was her fathers shoulder.

"I thought you would be ashamed of me," she admitted as she looked down at her belly, which she was softly rubbing her hand over in comforting circles.

She sighed "lets talk about that later though … there is a lot of happier and better things I want to tell you" Brooke said and giggled remembering what she swore would be the first thing she told him today. "I'm having twins … a boy and a girl, Luke and I aren't sure which side they come from … I wish you were still here though so I could ask you" Brooke said and wiped the one tear that slid down her cheek.

She again ignored the tears and laughed "you know I left Lucas pissed off … I know its horrible but thanks to me he thinks I am actually with chase right now. I know I shouldn't like it but I love that he gets all hot and bothered by chase … I guess its just because it lets me know he still loves me the same" she said smiling a fidgeting with the disuse that was damp from her tears.

"So I should probably ask you a couple of favors now if you don't mind … first I was just wondering if maybe you could watch over me for a couple of days … Luke is leaving and you are always my next door protector … I guess what I am really asking is just make sure Lucas' promise is kept, that everything will turn out right in the end" she said and gulped down because her throat was getting dry.

"One more favor dad, I don't know if you can do this … I mean I don't really know if there are any "heavenly rules" against this but …Ok you know what happened that night dad … can you _please, please, please_ just send some kind of message so I can know too? Oh but only if you can I don't want to get you in trouble with the big man upstairs" Brooke laughed

Brooke smile faded as she got serious and felt the emotions weigh deep on her heart. She couldn't hold back anymore he sobbed and the tears rolled down her face.

"I miss you dad" she broke through sobs and cries. She had never felt this way before … only when he first died. It was like somebody pinned the ends of her lips down causing no other emotion but sadness.

"Why can't you be here to help me?" she sobbed. She couldn't understand why she couldn't control herself. Was it being pregnant? Was it the guilt over not seeing him in so long? She couldn't explain it or find the right reason for it.

The sobs and cries were so heavy she couldn't even hear the footsteps behind her. In fact she didn't even feel the soft, warm, and big arms lift her up to her feet. She didn't need to look at who it was, she already knew it was Lucas. He tried to pull her away from the gravestone and to the car.

"Wait" Brooke said softly through cries and Lucas let her go. She took two fingers kissing them softly and placing them on the gravestone.

"I love you" she said and turned around letting the cries out as she leaned against Lucas letting him lead her to the car.

Lucas softly ran his fingers through her brown locks letting the warm tears fall on his shoulder.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Did you follow me here?" Brooke asked wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"Yeah … I know it sound really stupid and bad but I actually thought you meant Chase" Lucas admitted and Brooke laughed looking at the glove compartment.

"I figured you would" Brooke said.

Lucas looked at her with his serious worried and broody deep blues. He squeezed her knee softly and supportively.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said and the tears rolling down her cheeks again "I feel really stupid …I shouldn't be crying, it's been years and I have seen him many times and I never cried!" Brooke said still confused as to where the water works were coming from. She bent over resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her palms. Lucas softly rubbed her back.

"Brooke you should be crying … he is your dad and to cry over missing him is fine. He was a great man Brooke, hell I would be lying if I didn't say I have even shed a few tears over the guy" Lucas admitted causing Brooke to look up at him and smiling.

"There's the face I love" Lucas said happily.

"Come here" he said and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, you know that?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded into his chest. Lucas lifted her face to look her in the eyes.

"You can cry as much as you want and whenever you want Brooke … just not all the time because I love that beautiful smile too much to let go of it … ok?" he asked and Brooke nodded with her red eyes and a small smile.

"Good" Lucas said and turned the car on. Then he took her hand in his and held onto it the whole way home.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Brooke had her arm around chase as he held her by her waist tightly and securely, he pulled her into his apartment softly laying her on the bed. Chase walked to the sink filling up a glass of water and handing it to Brooke._

"_Ugh" Brooke said not wanting the water and rolled over lightly on the bed away from chase with the little might that she had. She had drank way too much tonight, so much she felt as if all the energy she ever had was sucked from her._

"_Hey" chase said sitting down beside Brooke and moving a strand of hair away from Brookes half closed eyes. "God you are beautiful … you know that?" chase asked caressing her cheek._

"_Hey, hey, hey!" Brooke said pointing a finger weakly at him "I am married" she giggled very softly, showing chase her finger with the amazingly beautiful wedding band she always wore._

"_Yea … I know," he said putting her hand back down on the bed. _

_Through Brooke's eyes everything was blurry and moving. It really did feel like at any second someone could poke her head and it would explode with confetti. Brooke turned over again. She wasn't sure but she thought that through her blurry vision she could see chase unbuttoning his shirt as he watched her. She tried to keep her eyes open and to concentrate on what he was doing but it was too hard._

Brooke's eyes suddenly opened her face was drained with sweat and pale as she panted her chest heaving up and down. Brooke looked over at Lucas' sleeping figure beside her and looked down at her belly giving it a soft rub as she felt the light bumps on her belly.

"I know … that was weird," Brooke whispered as she felt the babies softly kick her. Brooke looked over at the clock: 5:40 am it read. Brooke softly laid back down wrapping herself tightly in the blankets but not able to go back to sleep.

So many things ran through her mind. Why the hell would she dream that? Could that dream possibly be true? Was her mind playing tricks on her? What was she going to do about it?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BandLforever- hi best friend! I missed you (sad face) lol well its okay you haven't reviewed in a while because I completely understand how busy life can be super busy which is actually why I haven't been updating frequently! Ugh! I totally feel your pain oth sucks right now! But I totally pretend Julian is Lucas with Brooke ha ha! I am so weird! Thanks so much for the review hope you get to review for this chapter!**

**Taynya2byour21- hello! I am super happy you liked the last chapter! I just thought that it was time to write evil Peyton out FOR GOOD! I seriously hope you liked this chapter too. Please review and thanks again!**

**Long Live BRUCAS- hey! I am so happy you liked the last chapter! I really thought people would be happy if Peyton was GONE! I am not sure how long it will take chase to but out … could be a while lol. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter too and please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- ha ha ha! Well I hope I did enough brucas for you? So sorry if I didn't! Believe I feel your pain! I hate … wait no dislike how mark is making oth! This is awful … I mean how much pain can he put Brooke through? He made Peyton of all people pregnant! I wonder how Brooke really feels about it! Ugh! Okay tell me if this is awful … I totally like pretending Julian is Lucas with Brooke! Ha, ha! I know I am weird but I really miss brucas! Well thanks again I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hi! Glad you liked the chapter please review for this chapter!**

**Christabella- hello! So happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Please let me know in a review!**

**Tess mtiv- hey! So happy for you review and especially your understanding! Its just one tree hill is seriously lacking the greatness lately! You might call me weird and totally nuts but I found a way to boost my inspiration … I totally pretend Julian is Lucas! Ha, ha well thanks again oh and by the way always feel free to babble in your reviews! I babble in my responses ha ha thanks again and please review!**

**Liverpoolss- hi! Thank you so very much for your review! I am happy you are enjoying the story and I really hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think in a review!**


	10. therapy

Authors note: hello! Thanks for all the reviews! They all totally rocked! One from FriendlyGirl333 reminded me to tell you all I am working on couple of NEW stories and one should be out soon … in a couple days or a couple weeks … not sure just yet but I will definitely let you know when they are up! Thanks again!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hi" Brooke said as she walked into Haley's home. Haley looked up at her with a smile.

"Hi" Haley said not really surprised to see Brooke. Brooke just popped by like this often.

"I need to talk to you" Brooke said and immediately Haley heard the seriousness in her voice and she immediately gave Brooke her attention as Brooke took a seat on Haley's couch.

"Ok" Haley said getting a bottle of water out quickly for each of them. "Talk to me" she said and sat next to Brooke tapping Brooke on her knee waiting for the conversation to begin.

"Ok … well I haven't told anyone this … especially not Lucas, so can we keep this between us for the time being?" Brooke asked and Haley took and deep breath before nodding in agreement.

"Ok so I kind of this dream last night and maybe its just because I keep thinking about it but it is really starting to freak me out" Brooke started off nervously.

"Ok well what exactly was it about?" Haley asked looking at Brooke suspiciously.

"I am getting there" Brooke said and gave Haley a look.

"Sorry" Haley apologized.

"As I was saying … this dream I had well …" Brooke trailed off nervous to continue.

"Brooke tell me already!" Haley said and sighed "god!"

"Ok, ok" Brooke said taking yet another deep breath.

"The dream was about chase" Brooke said and Haley's mouth opened to speak but Brooke covered her mouth "just let me finish" she pleaded and Haley rolled her eyes ready to listen again with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Last night the dream … well in the beginning it was really wired almost an exact replay of the night we went to the bar when the incident happened… but then it got bad … and I mean really bad like a weird kind of bad. I couldn't get out everything because it was all really blurry almost like I was drunk which is also weird because I was drunk that night anyways the point is … I saw chase …" she closed her eyes remembering the dream in her head.

"Ok first he had his arms around me and he was caring me into his apartment and then on his bed and then it got really weird and he was calling me beautiful and stuff after that it was all _really_ blurry but I can swear on my life I saw him taking his shirt off" Brooke said and then opened her eyes to see Haley's shocked face. The funny thing was there was also an amazingly happy smirk on her face.

"Wow" she said snapping herself out of the shock, "ok Brooke" Haley said and went in her cabinet pulling out a file and a piece of paper out of the file.

"Here" she said and handed Brooke a piece of paper. "I have heard a lot about this lady … she is supposed to be really amazing" Haley assured her.

"A therapist? Do you really think I need a _shrink? _I am not completely crazy and the last thing I want is a _shrink_!" Brooke asked putting an emphasis on the word.

"I don't know if you need one but…" Haley trailed "I do really think she could help you" Haley admitted

Brooke took a deep breath and looked down at the piece of paper.

"Who the hell am I kidding anyway? I need as much help as I can get" Brooke sighed, "thanks Hales" Brooke said and gripped Haley in a tight hug.

"I want details," Haley said and Brooke laughed

"Ok" Brooke assured her before leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey … there you are" Lucas said looking up from the stove wondering where Brooke had been for the past hour and a half.

Once he realized she was no longer sleeping beside him he decided to get up and wait for her to get back. He actually was a worried sick the last half hour. He always thought the worse when it came to Brooke and her safety.

"Sorry … I just went to talk to Haley" Brooke said and took a seat taking a deep breath because she just half lied, she was only with Haley for thirty minutes the most the rest of the time she spent debating whether or not to see a shrink and then making an appointment to see the shrink. Haley was right this lady had to be good because she was booked! Brooke had her ways though and she was set for an appointment at ten o'clock this morning.

She sat at the table with Madison and Caleb but not looking at them and keeping her eyes focused on Lucas prepared to lie more if need.

"About what?" Lucas asked as he placed an egg onto Brooke's plate, along with some bacon and potatoes.

"Uhm … well actually the kids are going to go over there today … the kids miss … well the kids" she laughed after her lie.

"Ok" Lucas chuckled. Brooke smiled happy Lucas didn't see the lie in her face. She turned around looking a Madison.

"Crazy girl what is up with your hair?" she laughed looking at the tangled mess that was her daughters hair "trying to make a birds nest?" Brooke asked and Madison giggled.

"No silly …I was just westleing cayeb when I woke up!" she defended herself and Brooke laughed.

"I think I like the sound of the birds nest better" Brooke laughed taking a few more bites of her breakfast before standing up walking to the bathroom and grabbing a brush, two clips and ponytails, and most of all famous detangling spray.

"Brooke don't worry about it now … just eat your breakfast" Lucas said standing up and grabbing the supplies from her hands. Brooke took them back into her hands.

"Luke I am a mom … this is what I do" Brooke said and Lucas rolled his eyes at her and she began praying Madison's hair. Lucas smiled at her resting his hands lightly on Brooke's waist and laying a soft kiss a Brookes smooth cheek making Brooke show her dimpled smile.

Brooke brushed Madison's first pigtail out and looked up at Lucas who was gathering the kids finished plates.

"Hey I have to talk to you too by the way" Brooke said taking a rubber band out of her mouth and placing in around her wrist.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah but ill tell as soon as Haley picks up the kids," Brooke said and just as she said that Haley walked in with Amanda and Jamie.

"Hello, hello … bestest auntie ever is here" Haley announced and Brooke laughed as she finished up Madison's hair placing a clip to hold loose strands that Madison decided to cut herself.

"Way to make an entrance" Brooke said and gathered the hair supplies putting them away in the bathroom.

"I learn from the best" she smiled at Brooke and she rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Haley asked looking at Madison and Caleb.

"Yup!" Madison said cheerfully and used her little legs to walk up to Amanda and Jamie.

"Alright have fun," Brooke said giving each of her kids a kiss. "I love you" she assured them and they both united in an 'I love you too'

"Alright lets go" Haley said gathering the kids out the door. "Talk to you later Brooke" Haley said and Brooke nodded with a smile as Haley left.

"Alright I am curious … what did you need to talk to me about?" Lucas asked walking up to Brooke and wrapping his arms softly around her waist.

Brooke laughed, "I was just going to tell you the real reason the kids are with Haley" Brooke said like it was no big deal at all.

"Well what's the reason?" Lucas asked curiously

"I just figured considering you are leaving tomorrow that maybe we could spend tonight together" Brooke smiled wrapping her arms around his neck letting her fingers run softly through his blonde locks on the back of his head.

"Oh I was so hoping that's what you would say" Lucas said honestly and dipping his head down to kiss her on the lips. His lips softly kissed her and then his lips ran down towards her earlobe giving it a slight nip causing Brooke to throw her head back in pleasure. His lips continued running down her neck and then he soft sucked the place that drover her nuts, right where her neckline starts… it tickled her but in a good way. She moaned in pleasure but pushed him away.

"Luke" she whined, "I said _tonight_ right now, even though I would much rather be kissing you, I have to run errands and get ready for tonight" she complained.

"No you don't" he assured her with a smirk on his face and he again began kissing her on the lips.

She pulled away "god I love you" she said and the she began kissing him. She pulled away "but I really have to go" she said and gave him short little kisses before finally pulling away looking at him with a smile. "Ill see you tonight" she said and Lucas groaned in disapproval. She laughed giving him one final kiss before leaving

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke Scott" a woman with short dark hair called looking up from her clipboard. Brooke stood up nervously taking a gulp before walking into the therapist office.

It felt so weird to her to even be seeing a therapist. Brooke never thought she was the kind of person who "needed" a shrink but she really needed to figure her life out at the moment and if a shrink would help well then so be it.

"Hello ms. Scott" an older woman with light hair greeted.

"Hi" Brookes voice cracked nervously.

"Go ahead and have a seat Brooke," the woman order and Brooke nodded taking a seat "so what will we be talking about today?" the woman asked.

"Uhm well … it's a little complicated" Brooke confessed.

"It usually is" the woman laughed "just go ahead and tell me" she said and Brooke nodded in agreement before beginning.

"Well as you can see I am pregnant" Brooke began

"Oh so it does have something to do with the little bundle of joy" the woman said smiling and Brooke laughed

"_Bundles_ of joy actually … I am having twins" Brooke explained.

"Wow …I see" the woman said looking down at Brookes belly and up at Brooke "congratulations" the woman smiled.

"Thank you" Brooke said happily "ok so I am pregnant with twins and I don't know who the father is … god I must sound like such a whore" Brooke said looking down and shaking her head. She continued before the lady could say anything "I'm really not though … you see I went out this night and I got drunk for the first time in god know how long because I have two other babies at home … anyways the point is I got drunk that night and the ext morning I woke up naked next to one of my good friends …and I cant remember what happened" Brooke said still looking down and the woman cut Brooke off right there.

"So is this why you are here? Do you feel confused? Lost? Stressed?" the therapist asked

"Well that's a whole other part of my problems" Brooke laughed "but no that's not why I am here …I'm here because I had this dream about that night and it was really weird. I couldn't get out everything because it was all really blurry almost like I was drunk which is also weird because I was drunk that night anyways the point is … I saw chase …my good friend, well first he had his arms around me and he was caring me into his apartment and then on his bed and then it got really weird and he was calling me beautiful. After that it was all _really_ blurry but I can swear on my life I saw him taking his shirt off" Brooke explained and sighed, she was getting sick of telling this story already.

"Have you had this dream more than once?" she asked sitting up in her seat suddenly intrigued.

"No … what do you think the dream means?" Brooke asked

"Well Brooke dreams could be just a fragment of your imagination … something you want to happen…" the woman began

"So you think it's not real?" Brooke asked

"No that's not what I am saying Brooke …I don't know if this dream is real Brooke …only you can know if this dream is real … do you think it is?" she asked

"I don't know" Brooke sighed frustrated.

"Look Brooke I think you should go home and put some thought into what you think the dream means … them come back tomorrow and tell me what you think the dream means" the woman said leading Brooke to the door.

"So that's it? Were done here?" Brooke asked looking at the therapist confused.

"Until tomorrow yes" the woman said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Haley that therapist is a bunch of crap!" Brooke said and Haley laughed

"Brooke relax its just the beginning … trust me, the more you go the better it gets" Haley said picking up the mess the kids just made off the floor.

"It better be because all that basically went on was I went in and came out," Brooke said and Haley laughed

"Shut up" she said, "what really happened?" Haley asked

Brooke sighed

"I told her what happened and she said dreams could be my imagination, what I would have wanted to happen but she thinks I know if the dream was real I just need to think about it … so I think about it today and tomorrow I tell her what I think" Brooke said and grabbed a grape from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table and popped it in her mouth. "Really I think she knows and she just drags these damn appointments on to suck my money from me," Brooke said

" Probably … I mean that is how the world works. Anyways so I guess you have a lot of thinking to do tonight," Haley said

"I have a hell of a lot more and better things to do than thinking tonight" Brooke said

"And what might that include?" Haley asked.

"Me and Lucas" Brooke said with a deep dimpled smile on

"Lucas and I …and never mind I do not want to know" Haley said disgusted causing Brooke to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up!" Haley laughed back "it wasn't that funny …shouldn't be with Lucas right now anyways?" Haley asked

"Actually ya … bye hales" Brooke said still laughing a little as she walked out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm here," Brooke yelled out as she entered the house and rested her coat on the rack. St first she didn't pay much attention but she looked around and noticed the house was lit with candles. Brooke smiled and laid her purse on the coffee table.

"Luke?" she called looking around the house. As she entered the kitchen she saw Lucas at the stove finishing up the meal he was making.

"Someone was a little excited about tonight," Brooke said getting Lucas' attention. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey pretty girl … I didn't even here you come in," he said making their plates now that the food was ready.

"So what's all this?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Oh come on Brooke you know I am a romantic guy" Lucas joked and Brooke laughed

"Well you have your moments every now and then" Brooke admitted as she sat down at the table and Lucas placed a plate in front of her. Brooke looked at the large amount with wide eyes.

"Luke what the hell? Could you have possibly given me any more food?" Brooke said looking up at him in disbelief. Lucas laughed at her face expression.

"You're eating for three" Lucas winked as he took a bite.

"I don't care!" Brooke said and gathered a biteful onto her fork. "I will not be able to eat all of this!" Brooke complained as she took a bite.

"Ok eat as much as you can though," Lucas said with smirk taking another bite. "So what did you do today?" Lucas asked

"Just ran some errands and went to see Haley again," Brooke said and Lucas nodded

"Did you pack?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded.

"I really, really wish I didn't have to go" Lucas admitted.

"Yeah … me too" Brooke admitted as well.

Small talk continued throughout the meal and once Brooke and Lucas were finished Lucas gathered the plates and Brooke took her glass of juice and walked into the family room sitting comfortably waiting for Lucas. Once Lucas finished cleaning up he came and sat with Brooke. Brooke stretched out and rested her feet softly on the coffee table.

"Ugh! I hate being pregnant!" Brooke complained and Lucas laughed "I'm serious I cant wait till these babies are out! They make me ache and so many other things I choose not to discuss" Brooke said.

"Well your getting there … just a little longer" Lucas said and Brooke sighed.

"Ya … just a little longer" Brooke said and rubbed her belly. She looked up at Lucas and noticed the broody expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked and sat up immediately.

"Nothing" Lucas said and stood up pouring himself a little more of his drink.

"Don't lie to me Lucas Scott! Tell me what's wrong!" Brooke demanded standing up in front of him.

"Brooke its nothing really … I was just thinking" Lucas said

"About?" Brooke demanded again. Lucas sighed.

"Well I was just wondering what is going to happen f these kids aren't mine but they are Chases … Brooke I have been lying to myself, I keep telling myself there is no way they are Chases but I know there is a big chance they will be his" Lucas said and Brooke looked down not knowing what to say.

"Believe me Brooke I am hoping that even if they are Chases thing wont get weird and change … but there is this part of me that thinks things will never be the same" Lucas said and Brooke looked up at him.

"Luke say I had kid before I met you that wasn't yours … would that change things? Would that change us?" Brooke asked

"Brooke its not the same and you know it!" Lucas argued and Brooke looked down and gulped. She began to pace running her fingers through her hair.

"Ok" she said and stopped standing right in front of him. "Give me your hands" she said and held her hands out for his. Lucas softly placed his hands in hers wondering what it was she was about to do.

Brooke looked him straight in the eyes. Without taking her eyes off of his she softly placed his hands on her round belly holding them there.

"Lucas Scott I can 100% honestly tell you that I believe and know these babies are ours" Brooke said starring him in the eyes and tightening her grip on his hands. "Ok?" she asked and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas smiled and removed on hand from her belly and caressed her cheek. "Don't cry … I believe you Brooke" he assured her.

"You better because I am not letting go of us … or you, or the kids, or any of it! Not after how far we have come," Brooke said firmly as tears that she couldn't hold back any more fell down her face.

"What are you talking about Brooke? I am not going anywhere … I promise. I am just letting my mind search over the worse" Lucas admitted, "I love you too much to leave you" Lucas said honestly and Brooke laughed as tears continued to fall.

"Stop crying Brooke" he said wiping the tears fro her cheek.

"I cant," she laughed and he laughed with her pulling her into his embrace and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Her tears stopped and she began to kiss him back letting her hands wrap around his waist pulling him closer to her.

When air became an issue they separated breathless and laughing.

"Did that help the crying?" Lucas asked

Brooke nodded "definitely" she said and went in for another kiss. Lucas kissed her softly again but then broke the kiss.

"Hold on their tiger … is still have surprise" Lucas said walking away and up to the stereo. The song by 311 called love song began to play and Brooke felt the butterflies fly in her stomach.

"Its our song!" she awed and Lucas laughed.

"Yeah … it's been a while since we have danced to it and I figured that tonight would be a good idea for it" Lucas said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music.

"I love this" Brooke said and rested her headed on his shoulder as they danced. Lucas smiled proud that his idea worked. Brooke looked up at Lucas with a smile on her face.

"I love you Luke … and I will always love you" she said the lyrics with a smile and Lucas smiled at her.

"I love you too Brooke" he promised and kissed her again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BandLforever- hello bestest! Well let me begin by thanking you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter too! Btw did you hear that there will be 7th season? But that's the last one (Sad face) oh and I have a spoiler and I don't know if you want to know about it so I wont tell you yet but its really good! Anyways let me know if you want to know the spoiler and please review thanks again!**

**liverpoolss- hello! Thanks so much for your review! I am happy you were happy with the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Oh and btw I am so sorry if I spoil things for you … I sometimes forget not everyone lives in America lol! Thanks again and please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- hey! So happy that you have been reviewing again! I hope you liked this chapter! Believe me part of me hates mark for being such a loser and not giving us brucas but the other part is like well if it weren't for him we would have brucas at all! Anyways I totally understand I swear I go through the five stages of grief over brucas every Monday one minute I will like be yelling at the screen with Peyton on it and the ext I will like cry lol its ridiculous! Well thanks for reviewing and please review this chapter.**

**Long Live BRUCAS- hey thanks so much for reviewing! I don't know … I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens while Lucas is gone … I'm not going to say TOO much but it's juicy! Lol well thanks again and please review!**

**FriendlyGirl333- OMG! So happy to have a new reader! Welcome and I can't wait to read your reviews! Thank you so much for all of your compliments you don't know how very much they mean to me! I am really happy to hear from a reader that my writing has improved so thanks so much! I am actually working on couple of stories so well see how those go! Oh and btw the seeing Sophia bush thing was the most amazing thing in my life! Words can describe how much she inspires me as a woman and a person and sorry for making you cry lol I still love ya! Thanks again and please review!**

**Tess mtiv- well lets begin by saying hello and thanks! I loved your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one… IDK I cant say much but the next chapter is pretty exciting and we might even find out what happened that night but I am not sure yet lol. Well its glad I am not the only one either btw! Thanks again and please review this chapter too!**


	11. Realization

**Authors note: hey I updated a little quicker! Its a little short but I still hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything! It all goes to the CW/ one tree hill/ Mark Schwan!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_What are you doing?" Brooke groaned looking at chase remove his shirt confused._

"_Nothing …don't worry about it" chase said and sat down on the bed beside Brooke and stroked her cheek. Brooke could feel a bad feeling form in her stomach … a knot forming._

"_Chase I want to go home … take me home" she groaned a little confused and worried._

"_No" chase said firmly and Brooke looked at him shocked._

"_I don't like the way thing are going on or down or however you say it!" she sighed frustrated that because she drank too much tonight she could not find the right words. "I think I need to be at my house … by myself" she finished proud she didn't mess up that sentence._

"_I would feel much better if you were here Brooke …at least then I would know you are safe" chase explained to her._

"_Fine if I cant stay in my own house take me to Haley's!" Brooke argued still not okay with staying with chase._

"_The kids are there and I don't think they would like to see you like this Brooke!" chase argued back._

" _Alright chase I am done with these stupid games! If you wont take me home I will take myself!" she said and tried to stand up but chase grabbed her arm and forced her to lie back down._

"_Chase! What are you doing?" Brooke asked now feeling angry and assaulted._

"_Just stay here ok Brooke?!" he said through gritted teeth and Brooke looked at him in total shock._

"_Chase what the hell is going on!?" she asked now even more angry._

"_Nothing is going on Brooke! Just lay down and relax!" chase assured her. She did as he said and rested her head on the pillow trying to relax. She looked up at chase again and this time she saw him removing his pants._

"_Ok that's it!" she said standing up and stumbling towards the door and falling a couple times along the way, she was way to drunk for this. Chase grabbed her arm stopping her once again._

"_Brooke please don't make this hard! Just don't go!" he pleaded and Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. There was an almost fully naked guy that wasn't her husband standing in front of her begging her to stay with him._

"_Let me jog your memory chase! I am married! You can't be standing in front of me naked!" Brooke yelled. _

"_I'm not naked yet" chase said reveling his true intentions._

"_You know what I mean chase!!! And can you just stop this already an let me go!?" Brooke begged and chase shook his head no._

"_I Cant." He said and gripped her arms tightly forcing a kiss on her lips. She tried her hardest to resist him and escape. She hit him with all the strength she could find. Disappointingly that wasn't very much strength due to the fact she was a girl …and a drunk one at that._

_Not letting go of the kiss he dragged her back to the bed throwing her down on the bed. She tried to hurry and get out of their one he let her go but he stopped her again and pushed her down laying on top of her._

"_Chase don't do this!" she pleaded the tears forming in her eyes._

"_I have to" he simply said looking into her eyes and then ripping her shirt off throwing it to the floor. Painful sobs came from her mouth and tears left her eyes._

"OH MY GOD!" she shot up again in bed with a gasp. This time it awoke Lucas because he had his arms securely around her. He too shot up worried.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Lucas asked wondering what happened in her nightmare to wake her so afraid she was shaking. She began to sob with fear and pain just like in her dream. Lucas looked at her worried and wrapped his arms around her again trying to stop the pain and her uncontrollable shaking. He hadn't seen her this upset since he cheated on her.

"Shh … it was just a night mare" he assured her holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth in his arms, and comforting her. She fought his hold on her though.

"Brooke! Don't do this!" he said as she escaped from his grasp and got her robe on locking herself in the bathroom. He hurried over to the bathroom door but he was too late she slammed the door and locked it. He was worried sick about her as he sat outside of the door.

"Brooke please just tell me what's wrong … let me in" he begged her pain-filled tears making him feel sick inside.

She said nothing. Just cried.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What happened?!" Haley asked worried walking into Brooke and Lucas' bedroom finding Lucas sitting outside of a bathroom door where sobs came from.

"I don't know … she won't tell me! She has been in there for a couple hours … she just woke up in the middle of the night and ended up … well like this" he said pointing to the door.

"All right Luke … go downstairs ill take care of it" Haley assured him.

"Hales she wont even let me in!" Lucas argued

"Luke just move" she said and Lucas shrugged standing up and moving aside for Haley. He crossed his arms over his chest wasting for Brooke's rejection. Haley knocked softly on the door.

"Brooke … its me, Haley" Haley spoke softly to the door and suddenly the sobs stopped.

"Are you alone?" Brookes voice cracked. Lucas looked at the door in disbelief.'

"Go!" Haley whispered and Lucas put his hands up in disbelief walking downstairs.

"Yeah I'm alone" Haley assured her and the door unlocked. Haley walked in finding Brooke sitting in the bathtub with red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Oh boy" Haley said looking at the mess that was Brooke. She got into the tub with Brooke sitting across from her.

"What happened?" Haley asked. Brooke brushed the tears from her cheek and tried to hold the tears back.

"I had another dream," Brooke said and a tear fell down her cheek and her lips fell down into a frown.

Haley sighed feeling for her friend.

"Alright what happened in the dream Brooke?" Haley asked.

"He … he… he forced me" she said through tears.

"Chase forced you?" Haley asked and Brooke shut her eyes tightly and nodded. "Ok what exactly did he force you to do?" Haley asked softly.

"To stay with him … he pushed me on the bed and MADE me stay! This whole time I have been blaming myself thinking I stayed on my own and let him … that I anted him to have sex with me… because he told me that's what he thought happened! Now I know… I didn't! I fought … I tried to get away" she sobbed

"Brooke its okay" Haley said and held Brooke close in a hug. "I don't think you should jump to conclusions though Brooke … remember what the therapist said it could all be your imagination…" Haley began and Brooke finished for her.

"Something I wanted to happened right? Trust me Haley I NEVER wanted this not in a million years!" Brooke said the tears filled up in her eyes repeatedly but her feelings were no longer sadness they turned to anger and pain.

"Still Brooke I think you should wait to jump to conclusions … what if it's not real? …" Haley began but Brooke cut her off again

"No … no…" she repeated and firmly said, "I KNOW its real now … I have been sitting here crying for hours trying to think why? Why am I having these dreams now? And then I realize it… I asked for them hales! I asked my dad to send me some kind of sign as to what went on that night … and now I know … NOW I know and believe me I will give _chase_ what he deserves" she said his name and it sent shivers down Haley's spine. She was purely angry now.

"Brooke can you promise me something before you go and do something stupid like "give Chase what he deserves" please?" Haley asked

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Just see the therapist first … for me?" Haley asked and Brooke sighed

"Fine if it'll make you feel better" Brooke said and Haley smiled

"Good … now you clean yourself up, Lucas is worried sick about you … oh and Brooke, everything will be perfect" Haley said with a wink and left her to clean herself up.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas held Brookes hand tightly as they walked through the airport together.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lucas asked looking down and into her in the eyes.

"Yeah … I told you it was nothing … just a stupid bad dream and I totally freaked out because my hormones are getting the best of me" Brooke lied and gulped nervously.

"You are such a liar!" Lucas accused and Brooke looked at him shocked "you always gulp after you lie!" he said and Brooke blushed looking down smiling, proud he knew her that well.

"Just tell me Brooke" Lucas begged.

"No Luke … don't worry about it ok?! Maybe I will tell you when you get back but until then don't worry about it … I am over it and you should be too" Brooke said and Lucas sighed.

"You're lucky I am leaving otherwise I would not let this go!" Lucas said and then sighed looking at his watch.

"All right call me if you need ANYTHING, be careful, and most of all I love you" he said and kissed her fore head and then her lips.

"Same goes for you" she said simply with a smile.

"Oh and if chase lays one finger on you don't be shy … kick his ass" he winked and Brooke laughed

"I promise I will" Brooke said and she meant that. "I love you Luke" she said and kissed him again.

"Bye" Brooke said

"Bye" Lucas said and gave her one last kiss before leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Let me ask you something Brooke do you ever wished you married someone else?" the woman asked and Brooke looked down at her hand that were laying on her stomach and then back up at the therapist.

"No" Brooke said simply and proud with a smile.

"Alright. So did you think about the dream and what it meant to you?" the therapist asked and Brooke looked out the window of the room and not at the woman as she answered.

"I had another dream last night" she began "… it broke me, the dream literally left me shattered … because I was terrified, because it made me sick to my stomach, and most of all because I KNEW with all of my heart, soul, and mind it was all real" Brooke said the sunlight shined on her f soft tear stained face as another tear fell down her cheek.

The therapist face suddenly turned worried.

"Brooke can you explain the dream to me?" the therapist asked

"Yeah and in one word … rape" Brooke said and wiped the tear from her eye. The woman sat back in her chair shocked. The woman gulped nervously before continuing.

"Brooke how does this make you feel?" she asked

"Where do I begin?" she said her eyes widened on the sun coming from the window as she said it, "Angry, confused, sad, shattered … the list just goes on" Brooke explained

"Brooke do you ever wish he could die so you could gain something?" the woman asked and for some reason it made Brooke laugh

" Its funny you as that because honestly there is only one thing that really keeps hitting me in the head, revenge" Brooke said and looked the therapist in the eyes.

"I mean what kind of sick bastard does these things to women especially when they beg and plead for you not to do it… when they cry when you do it to them … how do they go on knowing what they did and not feel any remorse? It makes me sick! People like that deserve to die... no they deserve worse they deserve hell on earth" Brooke spoke with pure anger in her voice.

"You know all I can think of are ways of killing his sick perverted body! I've considered shooting him in the head … but then I thought no hew deserves more pain … so the I consider shooting him in the arm first then in the leg and then in the groin and then finally in the heart ... that's just a taste of my ideas so far" Brooke said and the therapist face was shocked at first but she has probably dealt with these kind of situations before so she quickly pulled herself together

"So you've really thought this out?" the woman asked

"Yes" she said simply "but I probably wont do it for my kids sake … I mean I really don't want them thinking I am some psycho killer" she laughed as she said it.

"Brooke I understand that you are in a fragile state right now but I would really like you to stop and think about possibilities" the woman said and Brooke looked at her confused.

"What possibilities?" Brooke asked

"What if these babies are his?" the woman asked and Brooke looked down at her stomach.

"There not" she said with a sure voice.

"Brooke be realistic … there is a big chance these children could be his" the woman said and Brookes head shot up looking the woman dead in the eyes.

"Maybe biologically yes, but in my eyes they will always be my husbands babies … there is no way … absolutely no way that Chase will ever be the father of these kids and I will do nothing short of _everything_ to make sure that's how it is" Brooke explained and the woman smiled at Brooke.

"Well then good for you Brooke" she said the smile still playing on her face.

"One last question Brooke, are you absolutely 100% positive about everything you said in this session?" she asked.

"Yes, I am" Brooke said honestly "oh and I don't think you need to schedule any more appointments, I think I will be just fine from now on" Brooke said and the therapist nodded with a smile

"Brooke I have to hand it to you. You are a really strong, courageous, and amazing person, I can honestly say you will beat this and you will be okay … even though we only had two sessions they were two very powerful sessions… you are really one of the few I will never forget" she said standing up along with Brooke. She walked over to Brooke and grasped her in a tight hug.

"I KNOW you will make the right decision in the long run," she whispered in Brookes ear.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Haley!" Brooke called throughout the house as she walked in.

"Relax I'm right her" Haley said as she came into view from behind the door. "So how did your session go?" she asked walking with Brooke to sit in the living room.

"Well my session, and final session I might add, went really well actually, I have to hand it to ya she is good" Brooke admitted as they propped onto the couch.

"You're not going to go any more?" Haley asked and Brooke shook her head no.

"I am perfectly fine now Haley" Brooke said and Haley looked at her doubtfully fine.

"Ok fine I am still a little edgy but that will all be better after tomorrow night" Brooke said with a mischievous smile. "Caleb! Madison!" Brooke called for the kids as she saw Haley looking at her suspiciously in the corner of her eye.

"Brooke Penelope! What exactly are you planning?" Haley asked with squinted suspicious eyes.

"Nothing much but I need you to watch the kids tomorrow night" Brooke said as the kids came running down the stairs. "Ready?" she asked and they both nodded happily to go back home with their mom.

"Brooke …" Haley trailed as they walked to the door to leave.

"Sorry hales … I must go" Brooke said and shut the door before Haley could say another word. She buckled Madison and Caleb into the car and shut the doors so the kids couldn't hear her talk. She got her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey Chase" Brooke said trying to sound cheerful. She entered the car now that she had said his name and the kids wouldn't know who it was.

"I was wondering if maybe you could come over tomorrow night?" she asked and listened for the response.

"Sounds great, ill see you at eight then" she said and listened again for a response. "Ok buh-bye" she said and pressed the end bottom biting her bottom lip with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JustWrite JustLove- hi! Thank you so very much for your review … not sure exactly how long but you should know soon if the babies are Lucas'! Thanks again and I really hope you liked this chapter! Oh and please review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03-hey! Thanks so much for your review! I am happy you are still reading and still enjoying! I hope you liked this chapter and please do review!**

**Dianehermans- hello! So I will begin with thank you! Thanks so much for reviewing I love to know what everyone thinks of the story! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last one! Please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked the chapter please review and let me know!**

**Long Live BRUCAS- alrighty so let me start with thanks so much for reviewing! I agree with you I thought Lucas needed to express how he felt also! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one and please review I love reading your reviews!**

**Tanya2byour21- well I will start with thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know!**

**BandLforever- hi best friend ever! Lol thanks so much for the review and btw believe me if I had the money I would storm to Wilmington right now and give mark a piece of my mind! Ha ha! Any ways no way?! Sophia and James probably broke up?! Man! I was really starting to like them! Where did you hear that?! Shoot I wish Jake would come back too and Rachel! I miss them so much! Any ways here is the spoiler not sure how true it is but I hope its true! Creator MARK SCHWAHN has a big surprise for the fan base of BROOKE and LUCAS in the finale of the sixth season of ONE TREE HILL, which will spill over into its 7th and final season. There is not much I can say at the time but come 6.24--LUCAS makes a realization, when his life is put in danger. LUCAS will be lying in BROOKE'S arms, when this all goes down. The finale promises to bring heartache and love to this long lost couple. Regarding PEYTON and JULIAN, when something dramatic happens to PEYTON and her baby--its up to JULIAN to be the hero before it is too late. HALEY gets devastating news about her health, which she ends up not telling NATHAN about. SAM finds adoptive papers in BROOKE'S room and has mix feelings about it. "...And will it be the end of Dan Scott?  
Found at - ****.com/2009/01/23/spoilers-updated-152/****  
**


	12. Revenge and Surprises

**Authors note: so sorry I didn't update! I went camping and it was amazing! But I am back now and I hope you like the chapter! Oh I have good news too! I have a new story up! Its called Haunted and it's a way different kind of story but as usual it's a promising brucas so check it out if you haven't already!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She rolled over in the bed as she heard her cell phone ringing. She didn't get one second of sleep last night … she wouldn't even try to sleep because she honestly did not want to sleep. She didn't want to see any more of that nightmare, that horrible night. She had seen enough. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a soft, croaky voice.

"_You sound like crap!" he said back and Brooke immediately smiled happy to hear his sweet deep voice._

"I wish I could say the same about you" she replied sitting up in the bed Indian style while listening to his beautiful laugh. She didn't realize how much she missed him till now. She wanted nothing more than to see his stupid smirk she knew he had on his face.

"_So how is every thing going over there?" he asked and Brooke sighed_.

"Everything is fine … I just wish you were here," she says closing her eyes and imagining him there with her.

"_I know … I miss you too but there is some good news…I should be home tomorrow," he said happily and Brooke smiled_

"Good" she said simply. She stood up and put on her robe doing the best she could to keep the phone between her ear and shoulder and not on the floor.

"_So how are the kids?" Lucas asked and Brooke yawns before she answers._

"Perfect" she said simply.

"_Brooke did you sleep at all last night?" Lucas asked suspiciously._

"Yes!" she lied

"_Lies! I can hear your gulp!" he scolds and Brooke laughs._

"Shut up!" she said in between laughs.

"_Alright fine!" he said "but seriously Brooke you have to get some sleep… its not good for you or the baby!" he says in a serious tone._

"I will! Just leave it alone Luke!" she whines

"_Fine … so listen I am so sorry I gotta go already but uhm tell the kids I love em and Brooke, …" he said._

"Yes?" she asked"Get some sleep! … Oh and I love you too" he said He always had a way of making her smile before hanging up. She walked out and into the living room finding her kids with bowls of cereal and watching cartoons.

"Now why is it you two are always up before me?" she asked with a smile Caleb shrugged taking a spoonful of cereal and filling up his mouth.

"Because we are young and filled with energy," he said simply after he swallowed his food. He didn't even take his eyes off the television.

"Yeah well you might want to save that energy for Haley's tonight" Brooke said and walked over to him sitting on the couch comfortably with her kids.

"Yeah about that … who are you seeing anyways?" he asked suspiciously and Brooke tapped his head lightly.

"Now that is none of your business," she told him and he shook his head like he was in disbelief or disappointment of her.

"I knew it," he said simply and Brooke looked at him shocked. What did he know exactly?

"Excuse me?" she asked and Caleb shrugged.

"Your seeing Chase again" he said bitterly and again Brooke was shocked because he had more common sense that she gave him credit for and because she couldn't believe he thought she would ever _see_ him to begin with.

"No! You are so wrong kiddo … I would never do that to your father" she informed him.

"Then who are you going to see?" he asked and Brooke laughed.

"You should totally become a cop" she said, "I am going to see chase but definitely not in the way you are thinking" she corrected him. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. She guessed he'd have to see it to believe it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke dropped off the kids an hour ago at Haley's but she totally avoided Haley by staying in the car. Today had been a long day that was filled with avoiding discussion about the events that would be happening tonight. She smiled as she lit two candles on her coffee table and thought over her plan for Chase again.

Then her head shot up as she heard a knock at the door. She had to admit she was nervous about seeing him for the first time since she found out what happened. She was still scared. So she took a deep breath before opening the door and facing him.

"Hey" she said and put on her best fake smile as she saw him.

"Hey" he said and greeted her with a hug. Her stomach turned into a ball of knots caused by disgust from his touch. "You know I have to admit I was really surprised you invited me here" he said as he walked in.

"Yeah … so was I" she admitted, "go ahead and have a seat … can I get you anything? Maybe a beer or something to snack on?" she offered and he took a seat nodding his head.

"Yeah a beer sounds great," he said and she nodded grabbing a beer out of the fridge, opening it, and then handing it to him while having a seat with him. He took a quick swig of the beer.

"So what is it exactly you invited me here for?" Chase asked and Brooke smiled he did not want to know that.

"What do you mean?" she asked playing coy.

"I am not stupid Brooke … I know Lucas hates me and if you and him are all madly in love and shit you're going to feel the same way. So why am I here the week Lucas is away on a business trip?" Chase asked and Brooke took a deep breath.

"You're here on the week Lucas is away because you are right Lucas does hate you, but you're wrong at the same time _I_ don't hate you" she lied she _really _hated him with a passion. One look at his stupid ass grin mad her blood boil and her throat burn with anger. "And you're here for one simple thing closure" Brooke informed him with a smile.

"Right" he said and took a big gulp of the beer.

"What do you mean, 'right'?" she asked hearing his sarcastic tone of voice.

"Nothing really its just I don't want closure between us…" he said and took a gulp of beer while Brooke looked at him confused. He noticed her look.

"I like the stupid fights we get into and to be honest even with Lucas still around I have this vision of being with you" he explained and finished off the beer.

"I think we both know that's not going to happen … ever…so lets just be friends" she said simply as he placed the empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

"Whatever you say" he said and shrugged. He turned and looked at her with that grin "… for now" he finished with a wink. Brooke could feel herself turning hot inside. She hated how he said that like he would force her to be with him _again._ She wished she had enough courage to just drive a bullet through his sick head and finish it. She ignored her thoughts and looked at the empty bottle on the coffee table. She stood up placing the bottle on the bar and walking up to the fridge and grabbing another for him.

"Trying to get me drunk? Maybe so you can seduce me?" he asked as he took the beer from her hand and she laughed dryly.

"You mean kind of like how you did to me almost nine months ago?" she played back.

"Yeah" he laughed remembering the night "I hardly remember that night" he said taking a gulp of his beer and she wanted to vomit. She remembered that night every single day and night both in her sleep and while she was doing regular daily things. He had ruined her life.

"Yeah me either" she lied.

"Brooke you could really never see yourself being with me?" he asked looking down at the beer in his hands.

"Look its nothing against you personally" she began with the biggest lie to ever come out of her mouth because it had everything to do with the pig he was. "But I just love Lucas too much to give up on him" she said and he nodded and it was awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"So do you ever crave alcohol?" he asked changing the subject.

"All the time" she admitted. "Why do ask?" she asked curiously.

"Just figured that maybe since you cant have it and you watch other people have it …I don't know like the craving is stronger" he said and shrugged.

"Speaking of cravings … would you like some ice cream?" she asked and he nodded with a smile.

"That sounds good," he said and they got up walking into the kitchen.

She quickly made the sundaes and then she placed one of the perfectly made sundaes in front of him and then took a seat across from him at the dinner table. The sundaes had whipped cream, a cherry on top and all. She took a bite.

"Mmm" she said as she swallowed her bite. "I swear if I was a prisoner up for death row I would definitely choose this as my last meal. I mean really isn't it just the perfect _last meal?_" she asked looking at chase.

He opened his eyes wide almost as if he was dizzy and trying to focus on the ice cream.

"What's wrong chase?" she asked with a small smirk on her face because she knew exactly what was wrong.

"I don't know," he said "I feel almost tired" he said and he tried again to focus "… everything is moving," he said and she smiled proud.

"Kind of like your drunk?" she asked and he nodded the best he could before his face fell and landed into the ice cream. She smiled. _Perfect._ She thought.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been two hours that she had sat at the dinner table and watched him sit there lifelessly. She was sick of waiting for him to wake up. She yawned. That was the one flaw in her plan … she should have gotten some sleep because just sitting and waiting could get pretty tiring.

Suddenly she saw him try to lift his head. She smiled happy he was finally waking. He looked up at Brooke confused once he noticed he couldn't move.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked worried and confused.

She took a deep breath before beginning "well let me make a long story short …you see I sort of _really, really_ drugged one of the three beers you had and it knocked you out and once you were completely gone and off to la la land I tied you up and so now your all tied up" she explained simply as if it was a normal thing.

"And why the hell did you do that?" he asked angrily. She stood up quickly and hit the table angrily.

"Cut the bull shit Chase! You know exactly why you are in the position you are right now!" she said angrily.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" he asked still looking at her confused.

"I bet you thought your plan was perfect … I am sure you thought I would never find out but guess what ass whole? I remember! I remember everything, every detail every single aspect of that night and now that's ALL I can think about!" she yelled.

"Brooke you need to relax," he warned and she could see him trying to get out of the ropes she tied him in.

"I have tied a lot of men to furniture in my life time and let me just reassure you that they never get out and trust me you are definitely not an exception … you're not going anywhere" she said and walked over to a cabinet and grabbing something out of it.

She showed him a handgun she held in her hand and then placed it on the table looking at him with an angry glare.

"So if you are so sure I 'raped' you that night why don't you just call the police?" he asked.

"I never said I thought you raped me Chase … so how did you figure that?" she asked ignoring his question and trying to get him to confess.

"It just seems like a pretty good explanation for crazy Brooke," he said covering up his tracks.

"Can I ask you why you are covering up still? You know that I know the truth so why don't you just give up!?" she asked angrily

"You don't know anything" he assured himself. And she shook her head in disbelief.

"You make me sick," she said in disgust. He was still trying to get out of the ropes and Brooke laughed.

"Yeah good luck with that" she said positive she tied it perfectly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Half and hour passed by and she looked up at him.

"So Chase I have a few questions for you… and I want real answers" she said simply and sat down across from him again. She grabbed the gun and held it in her hand ready for anything.

"How in the hell do you go everyday knowing what you did? Knowing that I begged and pleaded you not to and you still did it?" she asked the ropes turning in her stomach as she remembered what happened.

"Oh who am I kidding anymore?!" he said and giving up and going ahead with the conversation. "Please Brooke … you liked it and you know it." He said it with a smirk on his evil face. She felt her stomach turn and she just wanted to burst into a million tears just to cry right there knowing that such a sick pervert was in her and kissed her lips and touched her skin. It made her sick.

"You're a sick bastard" she said the tears forming in her eyes and he laughed smugly.

"Maybe so but that night you were my bitch" he said with a smile and Brooke looked at him shocked. How was she ever friends with such a sick person to begin with?

"I can't believe I was ever your friend… I can't believe I let you in my house and let you play with my kids! I let you into my home and into my life! I can't believe I did that for you!" she said sick with her self.

"You know what _I _can't believe?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "How stupid you are to think these ropes would actually last" he said and stood up. Brooke looked at him shocked and shot up holding the gun in his direction as she backed away from him, fear pulsing through her body.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me Brooke," he said simply and surely. He followed her and She continued to walk backwards in fear.

"You don't know me Chase," she informed him.

"Then why haven't you pulled the trigger yet?" he asked

"You know what chase fuck you!" and with those words she pulled the trigger. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she gripped her stomach tightly as she yelped in pain. It felt like the baby was stabbing her from the insides.

"Son of a bitch!" he said holding the wound on his arm. She looked up and he was walking towards her again. Even with all the pain from the sharp ache in her stomach, she shot again, this time it hit his leg and they both fell to the floor in pain. She was rolled in a ball on the floor gripping her stomach. She gripped her eyes closed tightly. She didn't know how much longer she could take this pain for. She had to get help and fast!

"You bitch!" he yelled in pain as he held his leg and his arm.

"Oh my god!" Brooke heard a voice that wasn't Chase say and she was immediately thankful that person was there.

"Brooke are you hurt?" it was Haley and she was at Brookes side immediately.

"No … its just … ahhhh!" she yelped in pain again as her pain got worse. "I think I am in labor! But I'm not sure there might be something wrong with the babies Haley!" Brooke said in worry and in between pants. She screamed grabbing her stomach in pain again.

"Hales get Brooke to the hospital right now! Ill stay here with Chase and call the police and ill call Lucas too" Nathan said and pressed his foot on Chases chest putting most of his weight on him holding him down.

"Ok" Haley agreed and helped Brooke up off the floor. She kissed Nathan and said, "be careful" before carrying Brooke out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Long Live BRUCAS- hello! Let me begin as usual with a big thank you for you review! Well I could say Brooke did a pretty stupid thing without Luke! Lol well see how everything turns out in the end! Thanks again and be sure to check out my newest story Haunted!**

**Brucas True Love- hi!! Thanks so very much for reviewing! And I agree Brooke was totally crazy for calling chase and even crazier for doing what she did in this chapter! Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and please check out my new story Haunted! Thanks again and please review again I love reading reviews!!**

**Onetreehill006- thanks for your review! I completely understand you having a short review and its no problem at all! Thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter please review! Oh and check out my new story … its **_**really**_** different and its called Haunted!**

**Friendlygirl333- hello! Thanks so much for your review! Sorry for making you nervous (did I do it again in this chapter? lol) anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought and review! Oh and please check out my new story called Haunted!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey! Thanks so much for your review! Well I hope you liked the chapter and I am so very sorry for making you cry! Anyways thanks again for your review! Oh and please check out my new story called Haunted!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03! Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing I hope I didn't keep you waiting TOO long! Lol well I hope you like the chapter and please review! Oh one more thing please check out my new story called Haunted it's a really different story but totally brucas!**

**Monkeyluver012- hey! Thank you so much for the review. I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry about the website not showing up but this is it without the spaces : w w w . o n e t r e e h i l l b l o g . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 1 / 2 3 / s p o i l e r s – u p d a t e d – 1 5 2 / … thanks again for your review and please check out my new story called Haunted.**

**BabyBlueBeauty- hey! Thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad you liked the chapter and as for the site here it is but remove the spaces! w w w . o n e t r e e h i l l b l o g . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 1 / 2 3 / s p o i l e r s – u p d a t e d – 1 5 2 / … anyways thanks again and please check out a new and very different story of mine called Haunted!**

**Tess mtiv- well I just have to say I love ya! I love your long reviews they always make me smile! I love that you totally leave long reviews because I love reading them and its great to know I'm not the only one out there who likes to talk! Your reviews always put a smile on my face! You are definitely one of my favorite reviewers! It means so much that you took the time to look at my profile and also I want to give you a big thank you for the birthday wish! I am so happy you enjoyed the last two chapters and I hope you liked this one too! As for the season 7 spoiler … you are absolutely right we will just have to wait and see (but I really hope it true … I miss my brucas! Lol) thanks again and please leave another review! Oh and please check out my new and really different but promising brucas story called Haunted! Thanks again (happy face) **


	13. All I Need

**Authors note: so thank you all for your reviews and I was as always really happy to read them! Also thank you to all of you who checked out my new story Haunted! Also there is just a lot of medical mumbo jumbo talk in this chapter and let me assure you that I have no idea if any of it can really happen but I have heard of a few of the things … anyways if the medical stuff is way off I am super sorry and please forgive me! Read and please enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke breathed in and out heavily like she had through her past two births, but this time she was in so much more pain and she didn't understand why. Haley held Brookes hand tightly as they ran down the hospital halls. She held Madison in the other free arm and Caleb followed them down the hall.

Haley kept whispering things to Brooke like 'it'll all be okay' or 'breath in and out … just relax'

Brooke gripped Haley's hand tightly and looked her in the eyes the best she could through all the pain. "Haley go back to my house and get the…" she gripped her stomach with her other had tightly. She gulped down her pain and continued, "tape recorder hiding in my fruit basket … please" Brooke asked and let go of Haley's hand. Haley stopped running down the hall and took in what Brooke just told her.

"What's the case?" a doctor asked suddenly pulling up and running along with what Brooke guessed were nurses taking her to the room to prep for birth.

"The babies are a few weeks premature and we suspect the early labor was caused by a heavy case of stress," a nurse told the doctor who looked at what Brooke guessed was her file.

"Is my baby going to be okay?" Brooke asked and after she gripped her stomach in pain again. She didn't know how much more she could take of this horrible pain.

"Don't worry Mrs. Scott we are going to take great care of you and your babies," the woman promised with a smile. Brooke didn't feel right about something. They wheeled Brooke into a room and the doctor checked out how far dilated Brooke was. She realized and Brooke saw the shocked look on the doctor's face

"Ok Brooke its time right now" the woman said after Brooke was prepped and ready to give birth." "The babies are ready … your going to have to work really hard for me though ok?" the doctor asked and Brooke nodded her head as best she could while a nurse used a towel and whipped Brookes forehead.

Brooke new it was time but it was also a real disappointment that no one could be with her because of what she had planned for chase. She had to do this alone and she had to be strong. She really just wished Lucas was there to hold her hand, this was one of those moments she needed his comfort.

"Ok Brooke ready for your first push?" the doctor asked and Brooke nodded gripping the sides of the hospital bed to prepare her for the pain. "Ok then on three … one, two and three" the doctor said and Brooke pushed her hardest.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed in pain as she tried her best to get the pain over with but she knew she had a long way to go and this was only the beginning.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haley walked into the house with all her kids and Brooke's kids in hand. She looked around and she saw the house filled with cops and Nathan talking to one of them. There was furniture knocked over and glass broken from either Brooke fighting with chase or something she missed happened.

"Uhm … Caleb take all the kids and sit on the couch and please make sure you all stay there," Haley ordered and Caleb nodded understanding. She watched as Caleb instructed the kids to sit on the couch. She sighed and looked over at Nathan. She now suddenly noticed Nathan had a cut on his lip.

She walked over worried. "Nathan … are you okay?" Haley asked interrupting the cop's question. He hugged Haley tightly.

"I am fine" he whispered in her ear and let her go.

"Well what happened?" Haley asked confused

"Can you give us a minute?" Nathan asked the cop. The cop nodded respectfully and walked away. Nathan sighed looking down before explaining. "Everything was going perfect Haley … I had him pinned to the floor and I called Lucas and the cops. The ass whole escaped" Nathan said angrily.

"What!?" Haley asked shocked and scared "you mean he is still out there?" Haley asked scared.

"I can't believe I let him slip through my fingers! I just wasn't paying attention for one second ONE lousy second and he grabbed my leg and flipped me flat on my back! Tried to get him back Haley I did … I really did…" Haley stopped him. She could hear it in his voice, he was blaming himself for this mess.

"Nathan stop it right now! This is not your fault… this is nobody but Chases fault" Haley assured him.

"Haley you know that's not true … if I would have made sure …" he started again and Haley stopped him.

"Nathan Scott stop it right now!" Haley warned him and he sighed looking down and giving up. She walked over the Brookes fruit basket and grabbed the tape recorder.

"Excuse me" Haley said and tapped the cop on the shoulder. "I think this could help you with one thing or another" Haley said and handed to him. He smiled.

"Hey guys … we got something good" the cop said and held up the recorder. Haley walked back over to Nathan.

"Everything will work out fine … they'll find him" she promised and slipped her hand softly into his.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright Brooke I see the first baby! On three you have to push as hard as you can for me" the doctor said and Brooke nodded in agreement. She didn't know how much more she could take of this though. This was definitely wearing her out, especially thanks to the very low amount of rest last night. She had definitely had enough of the stabbing pains.

"One, two, and three!" the doctor chanted and Brooke pushed as hard as she could again. She clenched her teeth tightly together to ease the pain. "Very good Brooke" the doctor said proudly. "I think only one more push and you'll have a little boy or a girl," the doctor said and Brooke smiled happy for two reasons. One the baby would soon be in her arms and two the pains would finally stop soon.

"Ok ready one more time … one, two, three … push!" the doctor ordered and Brooke did as she was told. She pushed as hard as she could. "Perfect Brooke … you have a little baby boy" doctor said and she held a little baby in her arms. Brooke smiled when she saw her first baby and second baby boy. The doctor quickly but softly handed the baby to one of the nurses and whispered something to the nurse that Brooke couldn't make out. That's when Brooke realized her baby boy wasn't crying, moving, or making any kind of sign he was even alive.

"Is he ok?" Brooke asked worried as she felt the tears begin to build up in her eyes.

"Brooke right now I need you to worry about one baby at a time … we need to get you baby girl out first … the nurses are taking care of the baby boy right now" the doctor explained and Brooke was torn. She wanted to save both of her babies and she couldn't do it. She quickly prayed to god for him to help her baby boy, she knew she could only help her baby girl right now. She left the rest in god's hands.

"Ok" Brooke said as a tear fell down her cheek. She nodded ready to start pushing again.

"Alright then … on three as usual … one, two, three and push!" the doctor ordered again and Brooke screamed in pain as she pushed out her second child of the day.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan, Haley, Caleb, Madison, Jamie, and Amanda sat in the waiting room, they all sat there anxious to hear an update on Brooke and the babies. It had been five hours and 20 minutes since Haley brought Brooke to the hospital. It sure didn't feel that long with all the crazy and hectic things that were going on but Haley's watch said it all plain and clear. She bounced her leg up and down nervously as she worried about what was going on in the hospital room. She sighed and slid her hand into Nathan's.

It was hard because she knew Nathan was blaming himself for letting chase slip through his fingers so easily. She looked at her watch again nervously, five hours and 22 minutes. She sighed and wondered how much longer they would sit here and worry for.

"Are you all here for Mrs. Scott?" a blonde nurse asked and all of them stood up.

"Yes" Haley said stepping forward and ready to hear what the nurse had to say.

"Well Mrs. Scott has just given birth to a baby boy and we are currently working on the girl… there is also something you should know. The babies are premature and the boy is currently experiencing some difficulties," the nurse explained and Haley covered her opened mouth in worry.

"What exactly are the problems?" Haley asked curious and worried. There was way too much going on right now.

"Well the babies lungs aren't fully developed and so the baby is having trouble breathing … we have stabilized him so he should be perfectly fine" the woman explained and Haley nodded as she took in the news.

"Will the other baby be okay?" Haley asked.

"Well there is no guarantee on what will happen but we expect the same problem with the girl," the nurse explained and Haley nodded again understanding.

"Thank you … and please let us know if anything else happens" Haley asked and the nurse nodded before walking away.

"Are my broder and sither gonna be okay?" Madison asked not understanding anything the nurse just said. Haley looked down at Madison and smiled. She got down to Madison's level.

"They are going to be perfect" Haley assured her and softly ran her fingers through Madison's soft hair.

"Promise?" Madison asked and held out her pinky, Haley again gave her a small smile

"Pinky promise" she promised and linked fingers with the little girl.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Haley" he said panting as he finally reached the people he knew best.

"Daddy!" Madison popped up from her seat and grasped her dad's leg tightly. He laughed and picked her up giving her a small kiss.

"Luke you're here" Haley said popping up and giving Lucas a tight hug as well.

"Is Brooke okay? How are the babies? Where is chase?" Lucas asked anxiously and Haley took a deep breath before she pulled away from the hug.

"Lets start off slow Luke … first of all Brooke is fine she already gave birth to the baby boy and she is working on your little girl" Haley explained with a smile and Lucas nodded as he listened to everything she said. He smiled realizing he already had a second son. Haley couldn't rip the smile from his face.

"I should be with her," Lucas said looking back at the hall hectically as if he would know which room Brooke was in.

"No" Haley urged. "I think she has it down Luke… just sit down" Haley said and sat him down. She was trying to keep all the bad news from him for as long as possible.

"How did you end up getting here so fast?" Haley asked looking at her watch again and realizing it had only been six hours or so since Nathan called Lucas.

"It wasn't easy … believe me," Lucas explained and sighed as he remembered the fight he had gotten into at the airport.

"Well I take it you didn't get any rest on the plane?" Haley asked and Lucas shook his head no. "figures … look we will probably be here for a while, you should sleep" Haley suggested and Lucas shook his head no again.

"There is no way I will get any sleep whatsoever with Brooke in there giving birth" Lucas said and Haley smiled proud of the man her best friend had become. "I guess that gives us a lot of time to talk" Lucas said and Haley nodded with a smile and looked away hoping that he wouldn't ask about the babies or chase.

"Alright so why don't you tell me about what you're hiding from me?" Lucas asked looking down at her. Her head turned quickly in his direction and she had a shocked look on her face.

"What makes you so sure I am hiding something?" Haley asked and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Haley you have been my best friend since I was like what 4? Believe me when I say I _know_ you" Lucas assured her and Haley sighed. It was times like these she wished Lucas didn't know her like he knew himself.

"What is it Haley?" he asked curiously as his eyebrows pulled together in wonder of what was so bad that she was hiding from him. As she looked up at him thinking of a way to begin telling him all the shit that was happening the nurse from earlier walked up to the group once again.

"Excuse me" the nurse said getting the groups attention "there is some more news" the nurse began and she pulled a chair out and sat in front of the group. "As we thought the other baby is also having breathing complications… we are keeping the babies breathing regular through the machines and as long as everything goes according to the doctors plan they should be perfectly fine to go home in a few weeks." The nurse explained and Lucas looked at the nurse confused. He still didn't know about "the complications".

"Wait what?!" Lucas asked worried and confused.

"Oh you must be Mr. Scott" the nurse said and Lucas nodded "well you see your wife has given birth to the children and it seems their lungs aren't fully developed seeing as how they are premature and as I said we have to regulate the breathing for both babies through machines" the nurse filled in Lucas on what he had missed earlier on

The thought that his kids were in trouble made his stomach turn in worry. He had never felt like this before … sure he had his fair share of problems and worried but to know that there was a chance that his babies' lives were in serious trouble just left him sitting there blank.

"There is another thing … you see when dealing with premature birth we give the mother medications that halt uterine contractions. This had caused fluid to collect in Mrs. Scott's lungs, it has made it very difficult for her to breathe. The doctors are also trying to stabilize Mrs. Scott but because if the fluid it will continue to be hard … Mrs. Scott will need to have surgery so that the doctor can remove the fluid" the nurse explained "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened and I will be back as soon as I have another update" she said before standing up and walking away

He couldn't believe that three of the people he loved most in the world could possibly die. The words burned his ears and filled his eyes in tears. He looked down at Haley who was looking down in sadness and he laughed dryly in disbelief.

"There's more" Lucas said and Haley looked up at him with a saddened face.

"Let me tell him … it's my fault anyways" Nathan said putting his hand on Haley's shoulder. Lucas looked up at Nathan with confused eyes.

"Luke … when I told you on the phone that chase was being taken care of … well I guess I said that a little too soon. Look Luke you have no idea how much I hate myself for this but … I let chase go somehow… I wasn't paying attention for one second … one damn second and he go away from me" Nathan explained. Lucas could hear that Nathan was beating himself up over this but he couldn't worry about that now. He stood up and a tear fell down his cheek as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I … I cant" he stuttered and Haley stood up rubbing Lucas' back. Lucas pulled away from her not wanting any consoling. "I … I cant do this … not now" Lucas mumbled.

"Luke …" Haley trailed and Lucas shook his head.

"No hales … I ... I just need some time alone" Lucas said and walked off through the halls of the hospital. He ran his fingers through his hair again. He didn't know what to think or what to do. Haley looked down disappointed. She hated that her best friend was being put through all of this at once.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He walked through the halls of the hospital. He couldn't believe all the complete and utter bullshit he was being put through right now. He wiped the tear that fell from his eyes and down his cheek. He looked down in disbelief at his barely wet hand from the tear. He never cried! Not unless he had a good reason and he couldn't believe his reasons for crying now.

He finally reached his destination. He walked into the empty chapel and sat down in the front row. He again wiped another tear from his eyes and looked up at the cross hanging. He laughed.

"You know I never pray… hardly ever. I mean I know I am not the greatest guy and I have had my fair share of mistakes but honestly ill never understand what I did that was so horrible for me to deserve this … or what Brooke did that was so horrible to deserve this! I mean the greatest woman I have ever met in my life is dying and for what?!" he looked down as he stopped himself because he realized he was yelling at god or whatever force was out there listening to him.

"Look" he said the tears beginning to flow out again. "I never ask you for anything and I am not asking you for much now … all I am asking for is that the person I love the most in this world and the babies we have made together live and stay with me … because if they weren't here with me I don't know what I would do with myself … or what I would do with my other two beautiful babies … I love her ok? And I love them I need them. I need to be a good father, I need to teach them how to say daddy and say mommy … I need her to be their mommy, to hold her and kiss her and talk to her. So please …please just give me what I need …please" he sobbed and let his head fall into his hands. He felt someone sit beside him and rub his back. He knew who it was once she touched him. He let his head fall on Haley's shoulder as he sobbed. He _needed_ her consoling now. He _needed_ anything to make the pain somehow go away or even get better. More than anything right now he _needed and wanted_ Brooke and his babies. That's all he _needed_ the people he loved most _his family_.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BandLforever- oh my gosh! Yay you reviewed!!!! I missed you very, very much! Well I know you were nervous for the last chapter how bout now? I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to review if you can! Also I am so sorry that this chapter took literally FOREVER and EVER but I was really sick! Also I hoe the spoiler is true too! And you are so right I didn't even think of it that way but mark does have his ways of sneaking up on us and giving us lame whinny Peyton ugh! Did they really get married?! Ugh! Sorry but I really don't approve of their relationship lol! Ha ha! But you are very right he deserves to be happy like everyone else (unfortunately) lol thanks again!**

**FriendlyGirl333- well thank you so very much for your review! Also I am so very, very sorry that this chapter took so long I was really sick … I still am but ill survive lol … anyways so sorry. So does this chapter make you a little nervous? Well I think you'll get some brucas loving that is if… well you know doesn't happen. Anyways thanks again and please review!**

**Tess mtiv- gosh let me begin by saying thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!! Goodness I couldn't even begin to tell you how much I love reading your reviews! I love how long they are and how you talk about all the stuff I love to talk about ha ha! Well thanks! Anyways before I begin I also wanted to say sorry this chapter took so long to get out … I was really sick and I still am but I can't forget about you lovely readers! Anyways I will survive lol! As for the spaces in the link … if I don't do that the link wont show up … not exactly sure why but I do think it's a rule as well anyways if I don't put the spaces the link doesn't show up. As for the story I think we can defiantly blame the crazy thing Brooke did on the hormones lol … well I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey1 let me begin by saying thank you and sorry in the same sentence! First of all I am so sorry this chapter took FOREVER I was really and thank you so much for reviewing and even reading! Sorry for all the cliffhangers by the way! Did this chapter leave you wanting more or did it really suck? Thanks again and please review!**

**Brucas True Love- well lets begin with thank you so much for reviewing! Also I am so super sorry this chapter took so long I was really sick! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter even if bad things happened and I hope you do review!**

**Long Live BRUCAS- hey thank you so much for reviewing! Also I am so, so sorry this update took so long … I was really sick, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways! I thought chase deserved the shots too lol! Oh and yes Brooke did record it Yay! See she is smarter than she gets credit for lol. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thank you so much for reviewing! Also I am so very sorry this update took so long I was really sick and couldn't even leave the bathroom! Ugh! Anyways thanks again I hope you liked the chapter and please review!]**

**Christabella- hey! Thank you so much for reviewing! Also let me say I am so sorry for not updating quicker! I was really really sick and it sucked! Anyways I hope you liked the new chapter and please let me know what you think!**


	14. Sick and Tired of all the Bullshit

**Authors note: ugh!!!! I feel so very guilty!! Words can't even begin to describe how sorry I am! I totally left you guys hanging! I absolutely love writing these stories for you guys and it totally sucks to say this but for a while there I had to leave my stories on hiatus. I totally hate that I had to but my mom is handicapped and she was particularly sick for about the past month… so in-between taking care of her and this huge project I have for school its really, REALLY hard to find time to write the stories! Anyways my mom is getting better now, which means more time for me to write!!!! Yay! Well all I can say is thank you and I am sorry but I really hope you understand!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everything was blurry. She couldn't make out much except that she was in a really white room. Her stomach suddenly turned in fear that she was with chase. There was a continuous beeping in her ear. The room smelt like plastic and then she knew where she was. She KNEW that smell, she hated that smell … she always had. She was in a hospital and there was no doubt about it.

Ever since she could remember she hated hospitals. She hated the complete and total dullness of them, she hated most of the people in them and most of all she hated the smell of a hospital. She figured that since hospitals were where most people died it was the smell of death.

Everything began to clear up. She tried moving her neck to look around her room but she was way too sore. She felt something weighing down on her hand and she realized that someone was holding her hand. She knew her throat was way too dry to talk so she softly moved her hand trying to wake up the person. She heard a gasp. A gasp she definitely knew, it was Lucas.

He stood up and looked her in the eyes. She smiled when she saw the very happy smirk on his face.

"Thank you" he whispered and softly kissed her forehead. He continued to mutter thank you in-between kisses on her forehead, nose, and finally lips.

"Some water?" she cracked through her dry throat the best she could. He nodded and quickly poured some water into the pink plastic cup that was at the end of the bed. She softly chuckled when she noticed how his hands were shaking.

"You know for someone who just finished shooting someone, giving birth, and having surgery your particularly happy" he said and handed her the drink. Suddenly everything came rushing back and she realized why she was laying in a hospital. She swallowed down a good gulp of the water and handed the cup back to Lucas.

"Please tell me that babies are ok?" Brooke asked and Lucas saw the fear in her eyes. He smiled.

"Yes they are perfect… I haven't seen them yet because I thought we should go see the together but the doctor says the babies will be perfectly fine to take home in about a week or two." He said those last words proudly. She sighed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lucas asked. He could still feel his stomach filled with worry.

"Yeah I am fine … I'm just a little weak, I feel like I have been sleeping for months." She confessed and Lucas laughed as he looked at his watch.

"You slept for about 16 hours" Brookes mouth dropped.

"Wow" she said shocked. She looked at him and she saw something in his eyes, it was like a verge between pain and sadness. He collapsed into the chair with his head in his hands as he sobbed. She looked at him confused. She immediately did her best to sit up.

"What's wrong Luke?" she asked immediately filled with worry.

"Nothing" he said through sobs she sighed.

"Lucas Eugene Scott please tell me!" she begged and he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at her with his big, broody and slightly red baby blues.

"I thought I was going to loose you." He confessed looking her in the eyes, she slightly smiled showing her dimples. "I swear I did," he assured her "

"I thought we were done and I was never going to see those beautiful dimples again … and those big beautiful hazel eyes. I really thought I was going to loose you" he confessed. Her smile grew and she reached for his hand. She squeezed it tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere" she assured him. He stood up and enveloped her into a tight and warm hug. She had never seen him like this. She could hear the fear in his sobs, he really thought she was going to die. He held onto her like he was never going to see her again. She squeezed him back and closed her eyes happy too feel his warmth again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He pushed her softly through the halls. Once he found their designation he stooped the wheelchair and gulped.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in Brookes ear and she softly nodded sure of herself. He took a deep breath and pushed her through the door. She saw the machines and she immediately felt her eyes well up. She sucked the tears right back up because she knew that if Lucas saw he would think it was too much for her to handle. He pushed her closer to the two clear boxes that their two brand new babies were laying in.

"Have you named them?" Brooke asked.

"No … not without you" Lucas assured her and Brooke rested her hands on the wheelchairs armrest. She pushed herself up she stumbled a little at first but then Lucas came behind her and held her up.

"Brooke take it easy" he said and Brooke rolled her eyes. She softly slid her hands into the two holes that were cut out of the clear box. She looked at her baby girl and smiled.

"They're so tiny" she said and smiled and the baby squirmed around it little hands and feet. She softly ran her thumb over its forehead. The baby wrapped its little fingers around Brooke's index finger. Brooke smiled

"You know for a while I was kind of thinking about Emma for a girl" Brooke said and Lucas smiled. He knew she had the names already planned from day 1.

"That sounds beautiful" he assured her that he liked the name.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded.

"What about for a boy?" Lucas asked as they walked over to the boys box. She slipped her hands into the box and smiled as she brushed the tiny hairs on his head.

"I actually wasn't sure about the boy," Brooke confessed. "Do you have any ideas?" Brooke asked and looked up at him. He continued to stare at the tiny little boy.

"Uhm I was kind of thinking Austin gorge Scott" Brooke smiled as she heard her fathers name.

"I love it" she said and kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

"I can't believe we have two at the same time" Brooke said and looked down at the two babies. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke in a tight hug and he sighed.

"Yes … its gonna be a lot of work … but I think if anyone we are definitely the people to do it" Lucas smiled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Look who's up" Haley sad with a smile as she walked into Brooke room finding Lucas at her bedside and holding her hand. Brooke smiled as she saw her best friend.

"I told you she was a fighter Luke" Haley said and hit Lucas playfully on the arm. "You had this guy crying like a little girl there for a while" Lucas looked up at Haley with a glare while the two girls laughed together.

"Believe me I know … I saw it" Brooke assured Haley and Lucas looked down as he felt his face get red.

"Hey! Don't be embarrassed … I love that you care that much about me" Brooke said squeezing his hand and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Mama!!" Brooke hears Madison's cheerful voice. She could see Caleb, Nathan, Amanda, and Jamie but Madison was too small and Brooke couldn't see her over the bed. Lucas swiftly picked up his daughter and sat her on Brookes lap.

"Hey there you are" Brooke said as Madison squeezed her mom in her tiny arms. "I missed you mama," Madison said hugging Brooke tightly still.

"I missed you too baby" Brooke said and kissed the top of Madison's head.

"Oh mama I see the babies!" Madison said happily her small pearly whites showing happily

"You did? … Did you like them?" Brooke asked and Madison nodded and Brooke smiled.

"The lady say that ma sissy's name is Emma and ma broders name is ausin" Madison said and Brooke laughed at her daughter pronunciation.

"That's right … Austin and Emma … now I have four babies. Caleb, Madison, Austin, and Emma" Brooke said naming her babies in order from oldest to youngest.

"Mama I think you should hab more broders and sissy's for me" Madison said and Brooke laughed.

"I think I am done with having you brothers and sisters… four is plenty for me" Brooke said and softly tapped the top of Madison's head. Brooke looked over at Caleb patiently standing with Nathan.

"Madi … do you mind if I say hi to your brother for a second?" Brooke asked and Madison shook her head no as her dad softly lifted Madison off of Brookes lap. Nathan lifted Caleb up and rested him on the edge of Brooke's bed.

He looked at Brooke silently for a second before wrapping his arms around her and crying into her neck. She softly ran her fingers through his thick blonde locks and whispered hushing noises into his ear.

"Its alright" she whispered and rocked her first baby in her arms.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She softly traced circles on Austin's round little pumpkin belly. She smiled happy to see her babies. All day she dreamt about taking them home and dressing them up in all the little clothes she bought for them. She loved them so much. It was funny because when she thought about it she hardly knew them but she had always gotten attached to her babies immediately.

"Have you had the DNA test yet?" she heard the deep voice behind her. She quickly turned around shocked to hear his voice. She could feel and hear her heart beating out of her chest as she looked at the dark haired man she despised.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she said shocked and angry. "You're supposed to be in jail away from me and my family!" she said shocked and angry. This was all wrong! How could it all go so wrong so fast?! She suddenly felt like she was carrying over 200 pounds on her shoulders.

"Nope … was never there," he said, as he spoke nothing made sense to Brooke.

"What do you mean?!" she said angrily now yelling. He laughed and walked over to her. He began walking around her in a circle.

"I got away from your little boy toy Nathan … so did you get that DNA test?" he asked and Brooke felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

"What? No! How? None of this makes sense!" she said completely confused.

"It really doesn't need to make sense," he breathed on her neck. "All that you really need to understand is I will take _my_ babies home with me as soon as possible" he assured Brooke. Brooke felt herself flare up and she turned to look him in the eyes.

"You are NEVER touching MY babies!" Brooke said glaring at him.

"Like it really matters what you say" he chuckled Brooke lifted her had to slap him but he grabbed her wrist tightly. She yelped in pain. He twisted her arm causing her to fall to the floor. It wasn't fair.

"Ill see you soon" he said as he looked at the babies and then down at Brooke "you too" he said and pressed his lips out towards her as if he was blowing her a kiss.

She didn't say anything. She didn't know why either. She should have screamed she should have called for help! She didn't say a word it was like he had took her voice with him.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked down at her grabbing her wrist. "What happened?" he asked running over and sitting beside her worried.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about Chase Lucas!?" Brooke asked angrily glaring up at him. Lucas looked at her confused. How the hell did she know about that?

"He came here! He was just here in this very room! He wants the babies!" Brooke said the worry ringing through her voice. She felt herself getting hot because she was scared, worried, angry, and disappointed.

"I promise he is not going anywhere near those babies" Lucas said pointing up at the babies. Brooke huffed.

"He just was right next to them Lucas! Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" she asked angrily and Lucas sighed.

"I didn't think it was important for you to know yet! I was going to tell you … but I wanted to wait for the right time Brooke" Lucas said and Brooke looked down and shook her head in disbelief.

"Look I will talk to the doctor and work something out … uhm" he thought … so many things were running through his brain "fuck" he muttered under his breath

"Uhh ill have them place the babies in your room and we will never leave their side … and we could have police guard the door … look it'll all work out Brooke don't worry." Lucas promised and kissed Brookes forehead.

"Why the hell does this kind of bull shit happen to us?!" Brooke asked angrily "I am sick and tired of it Luke" she whined the tears forming in her eyes. She was terrified.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tanya2byour21- ok so how do I begin? Well I guess I should begin with saying how very sorry I am! I totally suck and I know it! I am so sorry for being such a slow updater lately! I hope you can forgive me! Now moving on thank you so much for your review! I am so happy to hear the last chapter didn't suck and I hope this one didn't either! I think I will do the test in the next chapter and **_**maybe**_** ill have chase get his butt kicked by the crew of wrestlers you suggested … all I am gonna say is keep your eyes open during the chapter where chase gets what he deserves! Sorry again. Thanks and please review!**

**Long Live BRUCAS- Well I guess I should begin with saying how very sorry I am! I totally suck and I know it! I am so sorry for being such a slow updater lately! I hope you can forgive me! Okay well other than that thank you so much for your review! I am so happy you liked the chapter! I totally agree that it wasn't Nathan's fault but I think he might continue to beat him self up about it for a while. I think it's really good that Lucas and Haley know each other so well … they are like practically related lol. So sorry once again and please review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey! Thank you so much for your review. Happy to see you are still reading oh and I just want to let you know how very sorry I am! I totally suck and I know it! I am so sorry for being such a slow updater lately! I hope you can forgive me!**

**Brucas True Love- thank you so much for your review! Things just never seem to go good for brucas right? Lol well I think that **_**might**_** change soon … but idk well see. Thank you so much for reading but I should also let you know how very sorry I am! I totally suck and I know it! I am so sorry for being such a slow updater lately! I hope you can forgive me! Thanks again and please review.**

**Tess mtiv- gosh I just owe you like the BIGGEST apology EVER!!! Lol I should really begin with saying how very sorry I am! I totally suck and I know it! I am so sorry for being such a slow updater lately! I hope you can forgive me! Well thank you so, so, so very much for your review! It's all-good btw I am totally a sloppy reader all the time too ha ha! Anyways I am really happy you like the chapter lol but also I am so sorry if I am giving you pressure about the long reviews! You don't have to leave a long one if you don't want to I just find them fun and interesting and so no they NEVER bore me lol! But omg!!! Did you see the epi of oth?! Did it kind of give you a little bl hope or was that just me lol? Well anyways thanks again and please review : ) **


	15. DNA

**Authors note: took a little while and it's kind of short but at least it didn't take as long as last time! Yay! Finally picking up the pace again… I feel so relieved to have at least some time to write again! Well enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She sat there in the nursery watching her babies softly breathe in and out. She tapped her fingers continuously on her chairs arm rest and took a gulp. Even though there was police sitting outside of the door she felt seriously uneasy about all the shit going on with chase. She took a deep breath and looked down at her still tapping fingers.

"Here you go" Lucas said and handed her a warm cup of coffee. She took a small sip and softly smiled. It felt good to be able to drink coffee again. "Did I miss anything?" Lucas asked and Brooke shook her head.

"Nope … just two heaving chests" Brooke said and Lucas nodded.

"So we are finally taking them home today" Lucas said and Brooke nodded her smile fading when she heard the words.

"Isn't that supposed to make you happy?" Lucas asked. Brooke sighed and stood up looking him in the eyes.

"Lucas you know I would be extremely happy about bringing them home but considering the situation I cant help but feel they are safer here." Brooke explained and Lucas nodded.

"Brooke they are going to start guarding the house too you know that" Lucas assured her and Brooke sighed.

"Yeah I know Luke … but how long are they going to keep this up? Sooner or later Lucas they are going to give up and he will make his move … we both know he will. I mean Lucas I cant even sleep knowing that he is out there planning something … I feel sick" Brooke explained and he sighed taking her into a big hug.

"They are going to safe" he promised "I wont let them out of my sight … chase will have to kill me before he gets anywhere near our babies" Lucas promised and Brooke groaned.

"You know that really doesn't make me feel any better Lucas … he wouldn't mind killing you and you know it" Brooke said and Lucas sighed resting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes

"Brooke I will do everything in my power to make sure chase gets what he deserves." He reassured Brooke and Brooke nodded before falling into his chest for a warm hug.

"I'm just happy we finally get to leave this damn hospital," Brooke said into his chest and Lucas laughed lightly.

"So even after practically living here for the past two weeks you still cant stand hospitals? I mean this place should be practically our second home by now," Lucas said and Brooke pretended to gag causing Lucas to laugh. She smiled loving it when she was in his arms while he laughed. She loved the warm tumble she felt.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked in first with her baby girl Emma lying softly asleep in her arms. Lucas soon followed with little Austin securely in his arms. They were both smiling and looking down at their two brand new, beautiful, and sleeping babies.

"They are knocked out!" Brooke said softly "maybe we should go put them in their cribs?" Brooke suggested and Lucas nodded in agreement. He headed up the stairs first and Brooke followed. Brooke turned to the room right before theirs, it was the room they planned to be the nursery.

"Brooke" he whispered and shook his head towards their bedroom. Brooke looked at him confused but followed him any way. They walked in and in the corner were two baby cribs decorated with little pink and blue jungle animals, but Brooke favorite part in each crib laid a purple monkey. She smiled with her tears at the edge of exploding.

"Come on … lets lay them down," Lucas said walking over to the cribs. They laid the babies down in the crib.

"Its beautiful Luke" she assured him as she looked down at her sleeping babies.

"I thought you would feel a little better if they were with us in our room" Lucas explained and Brooke smiled. Words couldn't describe the way he made her feel. He protected her and reassured her, he cared about her and he loved her. There is really only one way that could make her feel about him…

"I love you," she said wrapping her arms around him. She sighed, "I'm going to take a shower," she said letting go of him and walking over to her vanity. She sat down and took her hair out of the high ponytail it was in. she laughed.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing … its just I think the last time I actually wore my hair in a pony tail was in like the third grade." She said and chuckled he smiled and shook his head no.

"No … you wore a ponytail practically the whole time we were separated because of chase" Lucas reminded her and she sighed.

"Oh right … I think I just don't give a crap when life goes into hell like it has" Brooke said and scratched her scalp. She reached down to grab her new body wash but stopped herself when she saw it. She stood up quickly and gripped her mouth when she gasped.

"Oh my god" she said fear evident in her voice.

"What?" Lucas asked rushing over and he saw it.

"I am going to kill that bastard" he said angrily and picked up the plastic bag with a spit swab in it. He ripped off the note attached and read it.

Some of my finest spit. for your DNA test.

He crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it as hard as he could out the window. The thought of him made Lucas want to hurt someone or something.

"He was in here Luke," she said looking up at him with panic in her eyes. "… He was here in side of our house," she said feeling the fear begin to push down on her shoulders. Lucas tried to concentrate on trying to make Brooke feel better. He knew she was having nightmares and she was scared and honestly this really didn't help the situation. He tried to think … to think of someway to make her feel better. He had nothing.

He wrapped her in a hug and took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be fine Brooke … he is scared, he knows that we are ready for him and that scares him … believe me he would have made his move by now if he wasn't" he whispered in her ear as he softly petted her hair. He gulped and pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes of the tears and right away Lucas saw that look on her face … the look where she was in deep thought.

"What is it Brooke?" he asked with his eyebrows pushed together in frustration and curiosity.

"Its just …It" she stuttered and began to bite her nails nervously.

"Brooke just tell me!" he said. And Brooke sighed

"I wanna have the test," she said and Lucas looked at her in confusion. He didn't say anything and Brooke got nervous.

"Its not that it would change anything Luke … you'll still be their father to me and them no matter what. I actually KNOW you are the father and that's exactly why I want to do it … its just maybe if he sees it for himself that the twins are ours he'll leave us alone…" Brooke explained but Lucas cut her short by lifting his hands in the air and walking out.

"Luke! Luke please don't be mad" she called after him but he couldn't help but be a little aggravated.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here you go" Haley said handing Lucas a cup of coffee. He took it and looked down into the cup. He watched the liquid go round in the cup and sighed before looking up at Haley.

"I just cant believe she actually considered doing the test… and her reasoning was ridiculous … chase is a psycho he is going to keep this charade up whether or not the kids are his." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ok don't get mad at me but I don't see what the big deal is! I mean you guys were planning on having the test in the first place … I think that it's you who is scared. Here's what I think, have the test because then at least you'll have the satisfaction of know their yours" Haley said and Lucas sighed. She was right he really was scared.

"And if they're not mine?" Lucas asked and Haley shook her head.

"You can't think like that Luke. I mean you can only look up in the kind of situation your having" Haley said simply and Lucas sighed.

"And if their not mine?" he repeated and Haley sighed.

"Well then that doesn't matter because in your heart, in Brookes heart, and in those two beautiful babies hearts they will be yours and Lucas that's all that should matter … just go and make your wife happy, she needs it" Haley said and Lucas nodded. He knew Haley was right but he still felt that bad feeling in his stomach… he really didn't want to do it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mamma do yous think Emma will be my friend?" Madison asked looking up from Emma's crib and up at Brooke.

Brooke twirled one of Madison pigtails around her finger and smiled at her little girl. "Best friends" she replied and Madison smiled at her.

"Mamma are yous tired?" Madison asked and Brooke shook her head no sadly as the tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Don't cry mamma," Madison said wiping the tear from Brooke's cheek with her tiny hand.

"Madi why don't you go and play with Caleb" Lucas said as he entered the room leaning on the door panel. Madison quickly gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek before hoping off her lap and running out of the room. Brooke stood up and looked Lucas in the eye for a second before running up to him and grasping him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry … I don't want to do it … I changed my mind" she whispered and Lucas sighed pulling away from the hug.

"But I do" Lucas said simply looking her in the eyes. "I see now that the babies are mine no matter what a test says … but I would still like to rub it in chases face that they are emotionally and biologically mine" Lucas said with a smile. Brooke smiles and wrapped Lucas in a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered and he kissed the side of her head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been a week since they brought the babies home and it had also been a week since Lucas had taken the DNA test. Brooke sat there tapping her leg nervously. Lucas put his hand on her leg stopping her leg from tapping. She looked up at him with worry that she was annoying him.

"You don't need to be nervous," he said simply and Brooke smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" The doctor asked looking around the waiting room. Brooke and Lucas stood up immediately. The doctor gave them a small smile before nodding her head towards the hallway telling them to follow her. They took a deep breath and Brooke slid her hand into Lucas' as they walked into the doctors' office.

"Ok well the results are in" the doctor said as she took a seat at her desk. Brooke and Lucas took a seat in the two empty seats across from the doctor. "Are you ready?" she asked and Brooke and Lucas looked each other in the eyes. Lucas smiled at her and squeezed Brookes hand in a comforting manor.

"Ready" they said together looking at the doctor.

"Ok Lucas Scott you are …" she said and pulled the papers out of the envelope that laid in her hand …

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Well I am sure you all hate me so I guess I should say I am sorry for the cliffhanger!_

**Tanya2byour21- hey thanks for the review! I hope you liked the chapter and I am sure you are dying to know the results lol … oh and about the wrestlers you might wanna keep an eye out cause you never know what could happen with me and my crazy writing lol. Thanks for your review and please let me know what you think about this chapter (even though it was really short)**

**Long Live BRUCAS-you probably hate me right now huh? Or you're at least dying to find out the results lol. Hey thanks so much for the review and its true that chase is a sneaky bastard! Lol anyways thanks again and please leave a review for this chapter!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter and please be sure to leave a review!**

**Liverpoolss- thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter (even though it was kind of short) I hope you continue to like the story! Thanks again and please leave a review for this chapter!**

**MissMimi87- hey thanks so much for your review! It definitely made me laugh XD maybe I will set him in jail with Big Bob … it sounds like a good idea LMAO! I am glad you liked the last chapter … I hope you liked this one too … please leave me a review!!**

**FriendlyGirl333- you are super sweet! Thank you so much for your review … oh and believe me it is such a huge relief to know that you understand! Also I LOVE the fact that you are obsessed with my story that is a huge compliment! Thanks again and please review for this chapter!**

**Tess mtiv- thanks you so much for your review! I am really happy that your assignment made the wait less noticeable! About oth … I totally get you! Part of me feels exactly the same as you like WTF Brooke is like the #2 or what? Ugh but then the other part misses brucas so much! I confuse myself lol … I don't know what I really want haha. BTW I am so happy I am your #1 writer! That is like winning an Oscar to me! It means a lot! Well I am really, really happy you liked the last chapter! Please do leave me a review for this chapter!**

**BandLforever- OMFG it's my bff!!!! Lol I feel like I haven't talked to you in months!!!! Haha! I am so happy you understand! The schoolwork really does pile up … so many classes and a different set of work for each of them! Ugh! Talking about it makes me sick! Ha ha… I am really happy you liked the chapter and the babies' names! So did you hate the cliffhanger or what lol? Be sure to leave a review every once in a while bff I missed ya! Hopefully ill talk to ya soon! Lave ya!**


End file.
